Revenge universe : supermassive black hole
by Elisabeth Canden
Summary: Revenge universe : l'os promis sur les Potter


Note de l'auteur : voilà enfin un des OS promis, celui-là porte sur James et Lily quand Harry et Ryan sont à Poudlard.

Il est différent de ce que j'avais imaginé, mais je pense qu'il explique assez bien l'emprise de la toile sur les Potter, ainsi que les agissements de Dumbledore. Cependant ça s'arrête à la fin de la 3e année car il me semble que les sentiments des Potter sont assez décrits durant les deux années suivantes. Cependant si jamais j'ai beaucoup de réclamations dans ce sens, je pourrais peut-être écrire une deuxième partie à cet OS sur les 4e et 5e années. A voir...

Il me reste encore deux OS à poster, l'un d'entre eux est déja écrit, mais je ne le posterais pas avant le milieu de la sixième année étant donné qu'il contient de gros spoilers sur la 6e année. Je me mettrais à l'autre trés bientôt.

En espérant que cet OS corresponde à ce que vous attendiez.

Sur ce, bonne lecture...et merci à ma bêta pour cette correction trés rapide.

**Supermassive black hole.**

_Poudlard, 22 mai 1995._

- Harry est le Survivant, répéta Lily d'une voix hébétée par la surprise et la douleur. C'était au moins la dixième fois qu'elle le répétait cette nuit, mais les mots ne parvenaient toujours pas à atteindre James.

Il était en train de vivre un mauvais rêve. Forcément. C'était impossible autrement. Dumbledore ne les avait pas enchanté pendant prés de quinze ans pour qu'ils ignorent leur fils aîné, le traite comme un paria, le renie même.

Dans l'esprit de James, il avait l'impression qu'hier encore était le 31 octobre 1981. Qu'ils étaient en guerre, en danger, vivant reclus à Godric's Hollow. Les quatorze années suivantes étaient une sorte de brume, trop floue. Il avait été professeur à Poudlard ? Harry était à Serpentard ? Lui et Ryan se haïssaient ?

Remus et Evana étaient morts ?

Remus…penser à son meilleur ami faisait naître dans sa gorge une boule immense, et les larmes montaient sans qu'il ne puisse les empêcher. Remus ne pouvait pas être mort. Remus ne pouvait pas…il était trop, enfin c'était…pas Remus…

Il l'avait vu de ses yeux tomber sous l'Avada de Bellatrix, pourtant, il espérait encore que c'était un mauvais rêve. Il allait se réveiller, forcément. Il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu son meilleur ami et son fils aîné en même temps. Pas possible.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu quatorze ans de sa vie comme ça, par magie.

Mais les souvenirs remontaient en lui, petit à petit, et il avait du mal à y faire face.

Il se souvenait encore du 31 octobre 1981, cette journée où leurs vies avaient basculé. Sirius qui venait leur annoncer que Peter avait disparu, lui qui courait à la recherche de son ami qu'il croyait attaqué par des Mangemorts. Ils étaient en train de fouiller chez Peter, à la recherche de la moindre trace de sang, la moindre trace de lutte qui leur confirmerait cette hypothèse, quand soudain, l'alarme des Potter avait sonné. Chacun des Maraudeurs et les Londubat avaient des alarmes reliantes entre leurs maisons. Si l'un d'entre eux était en danger, si quelqu'un s'introduisait chez eux, l'alarme sonnait aussitôt chez tous les autres.

Il avait senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines. L'alarme qui sonnait éperdument, à son niveau maximum, ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : Voldemort s'était introduit chez eux.

Mais le temps qu'il revienne, le mal était déjà fait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déjà attaqué Lily et les enfants, mais avait entre-temps miraculeusement disparu.

- Lily va bien elle est juste stupéfixée, dit James en poussant un énorme soupir de soulagement. Il la désenchanta aussitôt et l'aida à se relever. Elle n'avait rien, aucune égratignure, et c'était là l'essentiel. Tout le monde allait bien, Voldemort ne les avait pas eus.

- James les enfants, cria-t-elle après avoir ouvert les yeux et constaté la présence de son mari. Voldemort était là, il…

- James je ne comprends pas, dit lentement Sirius. Tes enfants vont bien, hormis une cicatrice sur leurs fronts. Ils ont l'air d'aller très bien.

Après avoir aidé sa femme à se lever, James et Lily se rendirent au chevet des jumeaux, qui regardaient tous les adultes présents, les yeux grands écarquillés. Leurs fronts arboraient un éclat rouge vivace, mais à part ça, ils avaient l'air en parfaite forme. Chacun des parents prit un des enfants dans leurs bras, et d'une voix ferme, James ordonna à Sirius d'aller immédiatement chercher Dumbledore.

- James regarde, dit alors Lily d'une petite voix, pointant du doigt un long objet en bois qui se trouvait sur le sol, prés d'un petit tas de cendres grisâtres.

James s'approcha sans dire mot et prit la baguette entre ses doigts. Il la scruta longuement, d'une main, Ryan commençant à s'agiter dans ses bras il posa la baguette sur la table de chevet et s'occupa de son fils.

- Attendons Dumbledore Lils, il saura nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé, dit-il d'une voix grave. Pour l'instant, réjouissons nous d'être tous les quatre en bonne santé, et vivants.

Sa femme acquiesça faiblement de la tête et lui adressa un minuscule sourire. En silence, ils attendirent le directeur de Poudlard.

Celui-ci fit son apparition cinq minutes plus tard, accompagné d'un Sirius toujours très agité. Sans dire mot, Dumbledore se dirigea vers les enfants. Il examina d'abord Ryan, qui ne se calmait toujours pas, malgré les câlins de son père. Puis vers Harry, qu'il examina avec plus d'attention. Son front était plissé, ses yeux arboraient une lueur inhabituellement grave et triste. Mais Albus Dumbledore devait prendre une décision, très vite.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité pour tous les adultes ici présents, il rendit son verdict.

- Ryan a vaincu Voldemort. Il continua, ignorant les halètements qui sortirent en chœur de Lily, James et Sirius. Celui-ci lui a lancé le sort de la mort mais Ryan l'a rejeté et il a rejailli sur Voldemort qui s'est désintégré. Etant donné le lien spécial qui existe entre Ryan et son frère, tous les deux ont une cicatrice.

- Mais comment est-ce possible? murmura Lily. Ce n'est qu'un bébé, il ne peut pas…

- C'est à cause de la prophétie, s'exclama James, le pouvoir que nous ne connaissons pas, c'est ça n'est ce pas? Ryan a un pouvoir que nous ignorons et cela lui a permis de vaincre Voldemort. Déjà la fierté semblait se répandre sur le visage de James. SON fils avait détruit le sorcier le plus maléfique depuis Grindelwald lui-même.

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air entendu pendant que les trois adultes essayaient d'assimiler tous les événements qui venaient de se dérouler. Ryan Potter avait vaincu Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir du XXe siècle. Leur fils, son neveu, avait accompli ce prodige.

- Mais il est mort alors? demanda Sirius avec espoir. La guerre est terminée?

- Oui, la guerre est terminée, répondit énigmatiquement le vieux sorcier. Il faut que je vous laisse, je vais aller avertir le ministère.

Dumbledore disparut et laissa des adultes stupéfaits derrière lui.

- Je ne comprends pas James, répéta Lily. Comment est-ce que Ryan ? Enfin, ce n'est qu'un bébé ?

- C'est marrant, intervint Sirius, entre Ryan et Harry j'ai toujours cru qu'Harry était le plus puissant. Vous vous souvenez des tests de puissance que Dumbledore a fait cet été ? Harry dépassait Ryan et Neville de très loin.

En effet, quand la prophétie avait été annoncée aux parents, le directeur avait effectué ce qu'on appelait des tests de puissance sur les trois enfants en question. C'était un test très compliqué qui permettait de voir le « réservoir » de puissance magique qu'ils avaient en eux. A la grande surprise de Lily et James, il s'était révélé qu'Harry était naturellement très puissant, bien plus que Ryan et Neville réunis.

Aussi avaient-ils eu très peur qu'Harry ne soit l'enfant prophétisé.

- Harry est plus puissant que son frère, mais ce n'est pas important, répondit Lily. Ils sont jumeaux, ils ont un lien très fort, et Harry aidera toujours son petit frère de son mieux.

Brusquement, elle serra très fort Harry contre son cœur, murmurant des mots d'amour dans son oreille. L'enfant se lova contre sa mère. Il avait eu si peur tout à l'heure, quand le monstre était venu et avait levé la baguette contre lui. Et quand il avait vu sa maman tomber…

- Peu importe lequel des deux a vaincu Voldemort, répéta-t-elle, fermant les yeux et appréciant le contact de son fils ainé dans ses bras, des larmes roulant naturellement sur ses joues sous le coup de l'émotion. Du moment qu'ils sont tous les deux vivants et en bonne santé, je me fiche de savoir qui est le Survivant.

*

Le lendemain, alors que la famille Potter se remettait de ses émotions, Albus Dumbledore arpentait son bureau en long et en large. Il avait pris une décision cette nuit, mais ne savait toujours pas s'il avait eu raison.

Deux chemins devant lui. Soit il continuait, prétendait que Ryan était le Survivant pour protéger Harry, mais gros problème : Lily et James étaient loin d'être des idiots. Ils allaient très vite se rendre compte qu'il y avait maldonne quand ils constateraient qu'Harry parlait Fourchelangue par exemple ou qu'il avait une certaine attirance pour la magie noire. Ils allaient poser des questions, ils ne comprendraient pas.

Et puis, même s'ils croyaient que c'était Ryan le Survivant, ils continueraient à traiter Harry normalement, comme leur fils. Même si James pouvait peut-être dérailler et préférer Ryan, Lily n'agirait jamais comme telle. Trop pure, trop droite et intègre. Or la prophétie…

La prophétie voulait un enfant grandissant dans l'ombre, détesté de ses parents, et Albus comprenait pourquoi. Harry allait devoir sauver le monde sorcier de lui-même. Une tâche immense, surhumaine presque. S'il grandissait aimé et choyé, pourquoi voudrait-il alors œuvrer pour l'injustice, combattre Voldemort jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un ? Pourquoi voudrait-il assumer ce rôle si ingrat ?

Il y avait bien une solution, mais elle était si extrême que Dumbledore rechignait à l'utiliser. La toile de Thanatos.

Sacrifier une personne pour sauver le monde sorcier, Dumbledore y était prêt. Cela ne lui posait aucun problème, l'enjeu était tout simplement trop important. Mais au final, ça ne serait pas qu'une seule personne.

Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix.

Mais si Lily et James ne s'occupaient pas d'Harry, nul doute que les Black, Remus ou les Londubat prendraient le relais. Tous des Gryffondors, tous bons et justes.

Il fallait trouver un moyen de tous les neutraliser, ou presque.

Harry devait grandir dans l'ombre, mais pas totalement car sinon il deviendrait l'allié de Voldemort, et Dumbledore ne pouvait pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs que cinquante ans auparavant car là, plus aucun espoir ne serait permis.

Non, il fallait qu'il grandisse oublié, mais avec au moins une ou deux personnes auprès de lui pour le sauver des Ténèbres.

Pour la première personne, il n'avait pas le choix, ce serait Remus. De toute façon, sa condition de lycanthrope le mettait à l'abri de la toile. Et puis Remus était un bon choix. Pas de famille, un cœur d'or. Nul doute que devant le spectacle des Potter abandonnant leur fils aîné au profit du Survivant, il se révolterait et ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour remédier à la situation. Oui, bon choix.

Pour Sirius, hors de question de le laisser prés d'Harry. Il ressemblait trop à James, ferait trop office de substitut paternel. Et avec son caractère d'hypogriffe, il était capable de se mettre en colère contre les Potter et de couper tous les liens. Remus lui était plus doux, il n'en arriverait pas à de telles extrémités.

Et Evana ? Lui mettre la toile ou non ? Elle avait un tempérament moins violent que son mari, mais elle avait tout de même un sens de la justice assez développé, plus que les autres….non, il fallait mieux lui faire subir le même traitement que son mari. Albus ne voulait pas en plus causer des dissensions au sein des Black.

Mais Remus seul serait-il suffisant pour guider Harry sur le droit chemin ? N'était-ce pas trop peu ? Une seule personne pour empêcher le Survivant de sombrer dans les Ténèbres. C'était trop risqué, et Albus jouait beaucoup trop gros. Ce qu'il faisait était complètement illégal, même si c'était pour la bonne cause, mais si en plus il échouait…il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il aurait détruit des vies pour rien.

Et puis ce serait mettre en péril l'avenir du monde sorcier.

Albus réfléchit à la question pendant plusieurs minutes avant que la réponse ne lui apparaisse clairement, alors qu'il contemplait par la fenêtre de son bureau plusieurs étudiants qui fêtaient la chute de Voldemort dans le parc de l'école, à coup de feu d'artifices et compagnie. Des enfants…Harry avait besoin de grandir avec des amis, des amis qui ne le laisseraient jamais tomber, qui seraient toujours là pour lui quoi qu'il arrive…Elisabeth Black et Neville Londubat bien sûr.

Pour des raisons évidentes Harry ne pouvait être proche de son jumeau. Mais il avait déjà certaines affinités avec les deux autres enfants, ce qui était parfait. Albus n'avait plus qu'à poser une toile sur eux également, mais bien plus légère. Qui se contenterait de leur répéter qu'Harry est le véritable Survivant, et qu'il a besoin qu'on veille sur lui, qu'on l'aime et qu'on soit prêt à se sacrifier pour lui. Rien de très contraignant. Au pire, si cela n'était pas suffisant, il pourrait renforcer la toile plus tard.

Oui, cela devrait suffire à remplir la prophétie.

Harry sauverait le monde sorcier, et le monde moldu.

Mais à quel prix ?

*

Quand il se rendit chez les Potter quelques heures plus tard, Albus savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il y avait longuement réfléchi et avait décidé qu'il laisserait un choix aux Potter. Il allait leur expliquer pour la première prophétie, et pourquoi il avait désigné Ryan comme Survivant à la place d'Harry. Il allait leur exposer calmement la situation et les supplier d'entrer dans le jeu, de laisser grandir leur fils dans l'ombre la plus totale.

S'ils refusaient, alors il poserait la toile.

Mais au fond de lui-même, Albus Dumbledore savait pertinemment que jamais les Potter n'accepteraient un tel marché.

Il avait donc tout préparé.

A Godric's Hollow la fête battait son plein. James et Lily avaient réuni leurs amis les plus proches et la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, c'est-à-dire tous sauf Severus Rogue qui avait accueilli la nouvelle le matin même de la part de son mentor d'un simple haussement de sourcils avant de retourner se réfugier dans sa tanière, profitant du fait que Dumbledore avait annulé les cours pour la journée, afin que tout le monde puisse célébrer.

Albus fut accueilli par Alice Londubat, apparemment ravie d'avoir pu sortir de sa retraite forcée. Elle l'emmena dans le salon où tous discutaient joyeusement. Albus vit sa directrice-adjointe en train de rire avec Sirius et Elphias Doge, spectacle qui le fit sourire car c'était si rare de voir Minerva baisser sa garde de la sorte.

Tous buvaient, riaient et une excitation contagieuse flottait dans l'air. Pendant quelques secondes l'honorable directeur de Poudlard souhaita pouvoir lui aussi se laisser aller avec tout le monde, crier sa joie devant la fin de la guerre, profiter de ce bon moment sans se soucier du lendemain.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix. La prophétie n'attendrait pas.

Rassemblant tout son courage Gryffondorien, il se dirigea vers James et Lily qui étaient justement en train de donner à manger aux jumeaux, sous les regards attendris d'Andromeda Tonks et Adelina Van Pelt, une sorcière membre de l'Ordre qui avait perdu son mari durant une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Enfin vous êtes là Albus, s'exclama gaiement James en voyant le vieux sorcier s'avancer vers eux. Albus esquissa un sourire forcé et salua les sorciers.

- Comment vont les jumeaux ? S'enquit-il.

- Ils vont bien, répondit Lily. Néanmoins il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez Harry. Nous voulions vous en parler justement Albus.

Dumbledore vit là une occasion inespérée.

- Justement, moi aussi je voulais m'entretenir d'un sujet important avec vous mes enfants. Pouvons-nous aller dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille ?

S'ils furent surpris de cette demande, les parents des jumeaux n'en montrèrent rien. Ils se contentèrent d'indiquer au vieux sorcier d'aller dans l'ancestrale bibliothèque des Potter, une pièce dans laquelle Dumbledore n'était pas entré depuis des années et l'y suivirent.

La pièce était de taille moyenne, et comme toute bibliothèque digne de ce nom était remplie de livres. De grandes étagères étaient encastrées dans les murs aux couleurs rouge et orange. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une petite table ronde en vieux bois de chêne, et deux grands canapés en velours rouge. Typiquement Gryffondor.

Dumbledore invita James et Lily à s'asseoir en face de lui tandis qu'il s'asseyait péniblement. Quelque part il aurait préféré que les jumeaux ne soient pas là. Le regard vert d'Harry était perçant et semblait transpercer l'âme d'Albus.

_Pardonne-moi Harry_, songea-t-il silencieusement. C'était probablement une des discussions les plus difficiles qu'il allait avoir de sa vie. Peut-être plus difficile encore que la dernière qu'il avait eu avec Gellert.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il avec Harry ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement jovial, alors qu'au fond de lui il était brusquement terrifié. Et si quelque chose s'était produit hier soir ? Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu ?

- On s'inquiète probablement inutilement, expliqua James, à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé, mais c'est juste…enfin on a l'impression qu'Harry n'est pas bien depuis cette nuit.

- Il n'a pas réussi à dormir, reprit sa femme. Il n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il n'a pas crié ou pleuré, mais ce matin, il avait l'air comme à l'agonie. Ses traits étaient convulsés, et ses yeux sont soudain devenus d'un rouge…Albus c'était terrifiant ! Pendant un moment j'ai eu l'impression de revoir le regard de Voldemort, mais c'est passé si vite, je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être rêvé !

Mais il avait l'air d'avoir mal. Il secouait la tête dans tous les sens, très violemment, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de quelque chose qui lui faisait mal…il agitait les bras dans tous les sens et j'ai voulu le prendre dans mes bras pour le calmer, mais il a continué de plus belle, tellement que j'en étais effrayée. J'étais prête à débarquer à Poudlard pour vous trouver, ou Poppy.

- Mais il s'est calmé aussi brusquement que ça a commencé, termina James. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai tenté de le calmer à mon tour, et j'étais sur le point d'abandonner quand ça a cessé. Ses bras sont retombés et il a poussé un petit soupir. Puis il s'est collé à moi. Depuis il ne veut plus nous quitter moi ou Lily.

Est-ce qu'on doit s'inquiéter Albus ? Ryan lui a parfaitement l'air normal. Il a dormi comme un ange. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir subi le moindre traumatisme.

Albus poussa un petit soupir. Il y était. La parfaite transition pour faire son annonce.

- Oui, c'est tout à fait normal mes enfants. Voyez-vous, il y a quelque chose que j'ai omis de vous dire. Il existe une seconde prophétie, concernant le Survivant.

Les Potter eurent l'air stupéfait, et Lily fit mine de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais Albus l'en interrompit d'un geste de la main.

- Cette nuit, quand j'ai trouvé les jumeaux, je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec vous. En réalité, Ryan n'est pas le Survivant. Harry l'est.

- Attendez, vous avez fait une erreur ? S'exclama James. Alors c'est pour ça qu'Harry n'est pas bien, il a subi quelque chose ? Il ne va pas bien ?

Le dit Harry sembla comprendre qu'on était en train de parler de lui car il commença à s'agiter dans les bras de son père, et James s'empressa aussitôt de le bercer pour tenter de le calmer.

- Pas exactement, rétorqua le directeur de Poudlard. C'est une longue histoire compliquée, aussi vous demanderais-je de ne pas m'interrompre pendant mon récit, d'accord ?

Les deux parents acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête et Dumbledore leur expliqua en détail les tenants et aboutissants de la première prophétie, et de ce que cela impliquait pour Harry. Au fur et à mesure de son récit il les vit pâlir, et ses craintes en furent confirmées.

- Excusez-moi Albus mais vous nous demandez de négliger et maltraiter notre fils aîné pour qu'il soit ainsi capable de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres puis de sauver le monde sorcier, c'est bien ça ? Demanda James d'une voix glaciale une fois que le vieil homme eut terminé. J'ai bien compris ?

- Tout à fait mon enfant.

- Est-ce que vous êtes complètement cinglé ? Hurla James, si brusquement qu'Harry et Ryan se mirent à pleurer dans les bras de leurs parents, mais il ne sembla même pas entendre. Il se leva d'un bond et son visage était tout rouge, presque violet, sous l'effet de la colère.

Lily ne dit rien mais sa mine furieuse indiquait qu'elle était du côté de son mari sur ce coup là.

- Je sais que c'est un choix extrêmement difficile que je vous demande de faire, mais c'est pour le plus grand bien, plaida Dumbledore. Il est évident que…

- Que quoi Dumbledore ? Qu'il est hors de question que nous soyons des parents indignes ? Que je ne comprends même pas que vous puissiez nous proposer ce marché révoltant ? Cria de plus belle James. Mais avez-vous complètement perdu la tête ? Faut arrêter les bonbons au citron, manifestement, ça ne vous réussit pas !

Albus se leva à son tour. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution pour parvenir à ses fins.

- Je suis profondément désolé que nous ne puissions trouver un terrain d'entente mes enfants.

Lily et James continuaient à darder des regards meurtriers sur lui, inconscients de ce qui allait se passer.

- Je suis désolé, répéta Albus, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

D'un mouvement rapide, il sortit un petit briquet magique de couleur marron de sa poche et gela le temps.

Tout se figea dans la pièce, mais Albus savait que cela ne durerait qu'une minute très précisément, cela devrait lui laisser assez de temps.

Le briquet était le dernier cadeau que Gellert lui avait fait. Un artefact très rare, il n'en existait plus que deux autres au monde qui étaient sous la garde du Ministère de la Magie américain et du Musée National de Magie Australien. Dumbledore utilisait rarement le sien car c'était un briquet très vieux, datant du XVe siècle et le nombre d'utilisations qu'on pouvait encore en faire était limité, mais en des cas extrêmes cela pouvait être extrêmement utile.

Avec dextérité, il mit les toiles de Thanatos en place sur Lily et James, jeta un dernier regard empli de compassion envers le jeune Harry.

Et comme prévu, quand la minute fut écoulée et que le temps se défigea, Lily et James ne se souvinrent pas de la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu. Le regard un peu embrouillé, ils écoutèrent Albus leur expliquer que le comportement de leur fils aîné était tout à fait normal, qu'il devait être encore un peu perturbé, mais que ce n'était pas grave, et que surtout, ils devaient s'occuper de Ryan en priorité.

Désormais, la toile à l'intérieur de James et Lily obéirait aux instructions du vieux sorcier. Un pouvoir qu'il devait utiliser avec modération et discernement.

Enfin ça c'était en théorie. Mais comme dans tous les cas la pratique diverge toujours.

Le lendemain il se rendit chez les Black, puis chez les Londubat pour poser les dites toiles sur les parents et enfants.

Désormais le destin du Survivant était scellé.

*

James se souvenait confusément de la conversation avec Dumbledore. Cette maudite conversation à partir de laquelle leurs vies avaient basculé. Elle lui revenait bribes par bribes, tout comme des souvenirs de la manière dont ils s'étaient comportés avec Harry durant son enfance.

Les deux années suivantes ils continuèrent à se comporter de manière relativement normale. James passait tout son temps libre avec Ryan, oubliant presque Harry, mais ce n'était pas grave parce que l'instinct maternel de Lily était bien plus fort que la toile et que cela compensait l'attitude de son mari.

Mais Dumbledore s'en rendit compte et renforça les instructions sur la toile. Et petit à petit, leurs comportements se détériorèrent totalement, jusqu'à atteindre un point de non-retour.

Tant qu'Harry n'était pas à Poudlard, la pilule passait encore. Harry aimait ses parents et semblaient ne pas réaliser que sa situation n'était pas normale. Il était encore dans l'ombre de Ryan, pensant qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien en comparaison de son frère le Survivant.

Mais tout avait changé avec Poudlard.

*

- SERPENTARD ! Hurla James, le visage congestionné par la fureur.

On était le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard et les Potter venaient juste de recevoir une missive de Dumbledore les informant de la répartition de leurs fils. Si Albus se congratulait de l'envoi de Ryan à Gryffondor, il émettait cependant quelques soucis envers Harry.

Une simple lettre pouvait également servir à affermir son emprise sur les deux sorciers.

- Comment est-ce que cela est possible James ? Demanda une Lily profondément inquiète. Nous l'avons bien élevé pourtant ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour que… !

Les deux époux se trouvaient dans la cuisine, où ils étaient en train de prendre leur repas quand la nouvelle était arrivée. Repoussant son assiette remplie de tourte à la viande, James avait lu la lettre avec l'excitation d'un gamin qui avait vite été remplacé par de la fureur froide.

- Ce gamin va entendre parler du pays, grommela-t-il dans ses dents. Se levant d'un bond, il se rendit vers son bureau, suivi d'une Lily curieuse et inquiète en même temps.

Le bureau de James, là où il réglait ses affaires les plus importantes, était une pièce de petite taille, comparée au reste de la maison, qui se trouvait tout au fond du rez-de-chaussée, juste à côté de la bibliothèque. Egalement décorée aux couleurs de la maison Gryffondor, il n'y avait qu'un petit bureau en bois noir, deux chaises confortables et une petite armoire qui contenait tous les documents importants de la famille Potter.

James s'installa à son bureau et commença à rédiger une Beuglante.

Quand il eut terminé, Lily se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour regarder ce qu'il avait écrit sur le parchemin d'un rouge écarlate qui ne cessait de s'agiter. James avait du poser un presse-livres sur le coin gauche du parchemin afin de pouvoir écrire sans que le bout de papier ne lui glisse des mains.

_HARRY JAMES POTTER, EST-CE QUE TU PEUX ME DIRE CE QUE CELA SIGNIFIE ? SERPENTARD ! JE N'AI JAMAIS EU AUSSI HONTE DE TOUTE MA VIE, UN POTTER A SERPENTARD, C'EST UNE HONTE, UN SCANDALE, UNE INFAMIE ! TE RENDS-TU COMPTE DE CE QUE CELA VA SIGNIFIER POUR TON FRERE ET POUR NOTRE FAMILLE QUI S'EST TOUJOURS BATTU CONTRE DE TELS INDIVIDUS ? TU N'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN SALE GAMIN SANS AUCUNE CONSIDERATION POUR LA MAISON POTTER ! SI TU ESPERAIS TE DEMARQUER DE TON FRERE C'EST REUSSI ! TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE DE TE RETROUVER CHEZ CES SALES SERPENTS FOURBES ET VISQUEUX ! NOUS AVONS TELLEMENT HONTE DE TOI !_

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop James ?

- Lily ! Il a été réparti à Serpentard, tu sais ce que cela veut dire ! Rien de bon n'est jamais sorti de cette maison, rien du tout ! Un Potter à Serpentard, c'est du jamais vu, c'est une tâche sur la famille ! Cela veut dire que ce gamin est mauvais, remarque je l'avais toujours su mais…

- Comment ça tu l'avais toujours su James ? Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours senti quelque chose d'étrange chez ce gamin, qu'il était sournois, mauvais. Toujours à rôder autour de nous et de Ryan, et il est tellement jaloux de son frère, toujours à colporter des mensonges. Tu te souviens de leur septième anniversaire ? Et puis la façon qu'il a de courir dans les bras de Remus à chaque qu'il vient nous rendre visite ? De tout le temps le réclamer, comme s'il était son père presque ? Il tente à tout prix d'attirer l'attention sur lui, au détriment de son frère.

- Oui je sais bien, mais cela ne veut pas forcément dire que Serpentard va le corrompre totalement. Peut-être que ça lui sera bénéfique, il n'y a pas que des défauts dans cette maison, tenta Lily, pas très convaincue elle-même par ce qu'elle disait.

- Lily, regarde la lettre de Dumbledore, tu as vu qui d'autre est en première année à Serpentard : le fils Malfoy, le fils Nott, les rejetons de Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et Bulstrode ! La crème de la crème Mangemorte ! Plus un Zabini et une Greengrass ! Comment veux-tu qu'Harry devienne quelqu'un de bien parmi ces gens ! C'est impossible, il faut faire une croix sur ça, et accorder toute notre attention sur Ryan. Lui en vaut la peine.

- Oui, tu as raison, finit par répondre la rouquine, relisant une dernière fois la lettre de Dumbledore qui bien entendu acheva de la convaincre du bien-fondé de cette opinion.

Désormais, ils ne considéraient même plus Harry comme leur fils, mais seulement comme une nuisance dont ils ne pouvaient pas se débarrasser.

- Il faut prévenir Sirius et Franck, qu'ils recommandent à Eli et Nev de ne plus traîner avec Harry, décida soudain James après avoir envoyé la Beuglante. Ils étaient toujours ensemble quand ils étaient gosses, et je ne veux pas qu'ils soient contaminés par Harry.

- Surtout que Neville est à Gryffondor. Il faudrait qu'il se rapproche de Ryan, renchérit Lily.

- Exact. Je vais aller rendre visite à Sirius pour lui expliquer la situation.

James sortit de son bureau et retourna dans le salon où il prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et d'une voix tonitruante et cria.

- Square Grimmauld !

Arrivé dans le salon des Black, il vit que ceux-ci étaient en train de manger, en compagnie de Remus et tous les trois le regardèrent arriver, interloqués.

- Euh, James, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Finit par demander Sirius, reposant sa fourchette pleine de purée.

- Désolé de débarquer sans prévenir, s'excusa le Maraudeur mais je viens d'apprendre une très mauvaise nouvelle.

- Quelque chose de grave est arrivée ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Evana.

- Plutôt oui, c'est Dumbledore, il vient de m'envoyer une lettre concernant la répartition des enfants.

- Tu sais où notre fille a été envoyé ? Demanda alors Sirius avec l'excitation d'un gamin de quatre ans.

- Oui, Serdaigle. Faisant fi de la moue dépitée de son meilleur ami, James poursuivit. Ryan est à Gryffondor, ainsi que Neville.

- Où est Harry alors ? Intervint Remus, qui sentait la mauvaise nouvelle arriver.

- Serpentard, lâcha James avec colère.

Les Black lâchèrent un cri de surprise, tandis que Remus se préparait intérieurement. Lui s'en souciait comme d'une guigne, mais il connaissait suffisamment James pour savoir qu'Harry allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Oh mon dieu je suis tellement désolé James. Mais comment est-ce que c'est possible ?

- Ce gamin est mauvais, c'est tout. De la graine de Mangemort, voilà ce qu'il est. J'ai honte qu'il soit un Potter !

Remus se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, et serra fortement les poings. Il devait garder son calme, sinon le loup en lui prendrait aisément le dessus.

- Ne dis pas ça de ton fils James ! Siffla-t-il avec colère. Harry est un gentil garçon, et Serpentard ne veut plus rien dire ! Nous ne sommes plus en guerre, et je te rappelle que tous les Mangemorts ne venaient pas de là-bas ! Aurais-tu oublié Peter ?

Le visage de Cornedrue s'empourpra, comme à chaque fois qu'on mentionnait l'ancien Maraudeur devant lui.

- Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais Lunard ! Je sais que tu es comme Dumbledore, tu veux voir du bon en tout le monde, mais Harry, c'est un cas désespéré ! Il…

- James, Harry n'a que onze ans ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant qui cherche encore son chemin ! Tu ne peux pas le rejeter et le stigmatiser de la sorte juste à cause d'une maison ! Cela ne veut rien dire !

- Désolé Remus, mais sur ce coup là je suis avec James. Je me souviens trop de ma famille, de mon frère et de mes horribles cousines. Comment peux-tu dire que ce n'est qu'une maison ? Etre à Serpentard, c'est faire le mauvais choix, dés le début.

- Et puis, ajouta le père des jumeaux, même s'il n'est pas encore mauvais, cela ne tardera pas étant donné les camarades de classe et de dortoir qu'il va avoir.

Comme à Lily, James répéta la liste des autres Serpentards de première année, et les Black firent la grimace en entendant ces noms qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

- Il ne manque plus qu'un Lestrange et la bande est au complet, commenta Sirius avec dégoût. Seigneur, Harry n'a pas la moindre chance parmi ces gens.

- Comment pouvez-vous juger des enfants sur les actes de leurs parents ? Ils n'ont que onze ans, ils ne connaissent absolument rien à la vie ! Est-ce que tu aurais oublié ta propre famille Sirius ? Ou comment James t'a traité en paria pendant des semaines avant de t'accepter à Gryffondor, juste parce que tu étais un Black ? Ces gosses sont encore innocents, ils n'ont rien fait de mal hormis naître dans les mauvaises familles. Ça arrive à tout le monde malheureusement.

- Ils ont été endoctrinés, dés leur naissance, s'entêta James. Rien de bon ne pourra sortir de tout ça Lunard, je t'assure. Il faut que tu regardes la vérité en face.

Remus devait se retenir à grande peine de ne pas s'énerver davantage. Il fallait qu'il évite un conflit avec les deux autres Maraudeurs. Depuis des années il supportait le caractère de plus en plus odieux d'eux tous, et il devait continuer. Harry avait besoin de lui. Il devait faire des efforts, pour qu'il ait au moins un adulte dans sa vie, un adulte qui ne le juge pas, qui l'aime sans conditions.

- Il faut que j'y aille, déclara-t-il brusquement. Evana, merci pour le repas, et James, désolé que tu le prennes comme ça, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis à propos de ton fils.

Sans même attendre une réponse, il sortit du salon et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il franchit avant de transplaner. Il avait une lettre à écrire à un certain Serpentard pour le rassurer. Connaissant Harry comme il le connaissait, celui-ci devait être en train de se faire un sang d'encre à propos de la réaction de ses parents. A juste titre malheureusement.

- Je suis vraiment désolée James, intervint Evana une fois que le lycanthrope fut parti. Elle était restée silencieuse au début, car ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de cette nouvelle, tiraillée entre son dégoût initial des Serpentards et une once de pitié et d'affection pour le gamin, mais les propos de son mari et James l'avaient convaincu.

- Merci Evie, mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour me plaindre. Je voulais juste vous annoncer la nouvelle, et aussi, je pense qu'il serait mieux pour Neville et Eli de ne plus trop trainer avec Harry. Surtout qu'il va probablement avoir de très mauvaises fréquentations à présent. Avec Lily on pense qu'il serait mieux que vous écriviez à Eli pour lui expliquer cela.

- Bien sûr ! De toute façon je suis persuadé qu'elle doit être dégoûtée qu'il ait été envoyé là-bas, et Nev aussi, rétorqua Sirius. Ils vont probablement couper les ponts d'eux-mêmes, néanmoins, je vais lui écrire tout de suite pour lui en parler. Elle doit être triste que son ami d'enfance soit à Serpentard, ça ne doit pas être facile.

James fut rassuré de la réaction de ses amis. Pendant quelques instants, quand il était à Godric's Hollow, il s'était soudain demandé si son attitude n'était pas exagéré. Deux voix se bousculaient en lui : une pour dire qu'il avait raison, Serpentard voulait dire Voldemort, et c'était Harry ne méritait pas d'être un Potter, mais une autre plus faible lui soufflait de ne pas croire en ces âneries, Harry restait son fils envers et contre tout, et il l'aimerait toujours quoi qu'il arrive, Serpentard ou Gryffondor.

Mais la petite voix avait visiblement perdu. Albus Dumbledore avait trop bien préparé son coup, la toile était devenue bien plus puissante maintenant qu'Harry était à Serpentard. Elle renforçait au centième degré les préjugés naturels de James Potter.

Harry n'avait plus aucune chance de récupérer ses parents. Pas tant que la toile serait là.

*

Puis, le premier trimestre s'écoula sans incidents notables.

Après la Beuglante, James et Lily n'envoyèrent plus aucune lettre à leur fils aîné. A la maison, ils n'en parlaient même plus, et aucun de leurs amis n'osaient prononcer le prénom d'Harry. Remus avait essayé à une ou deux reprises, mais le regard glacial des époux Potter avait fini par le dissuader de recommencer. Pourtant, il ne perdait pas espoir que la situation puisse s'arranger. Peut-être quand Harry reviendrait pour Noël…

Ryan au contraire recevait une lettre de ses parents presque tous les jours, et un colis de bonbons et friandises en tout genre au moins une fois par semaine. Et en retour, il écrivait une très longue lettre une fois par semaine, composée de plusieurs pages où il parlait de lui, lui et encore lui, et la dernière page se terminait toujours de la même façon : une très longue diatribe contre Harry, une saleté de Serpentard comme il le disait crûment.

Et c'était par l'intermédiaire de Ryan justement que les parents d'Elisabeth et Neville avaient appris, avec surprise et colère, que leurs deux rejetons continuaient à fréquenter le Serpentard, malgré leurs interdictions.

Sirius n'en parla jamais à James, pour ne pas raviver le couteau dans la plaie, mais il était profondément inquiet pour sa fille. Ryan disait qu'Harry était ami avec Zabini et Greengrass ! Hors de question que sa petite fille chérie traîne avec de telles familles, il était hors de question qu'elle soit entraînée sur la mauvaise pente par un camarade d'enfance.

Sirius écrivit donc à plusieurs reprises à Ryan pour l'encourager à rechercher la compagnie de la jeune fille, approfondir leur amitié qui était pourtant inexistante, mais en vain, rien ne semblait marcher. Alors il passa à la vitesse supérieure et envoya plusieurs Beuglantes. Ça ne marcha toujours pas, et en résultat, Elisabeth cessa d'écrire à son père, trop furieuse.

Mais enfin, les enfants rentrèrent durant les vacances de Noël.

Si pour eux la perspective de rentrer à Square Grimmauld avait nécessité toute une préparation psychologique, ils ne surent jamais à quel point ce fut difficile également pour leurs parents.

Lily, Evana et Alice étaient tellement impatientes de retrouver leurs précieux bambins qu'elles arrivèrent avec plus d'une demi-heure d'avance à King's Cross. Quatre mois, c'était bien trop long.

Mais alors que les trois amies parlaient et gesticulaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter, James restait aussi muet qu'un Sphinx, et ses deux amis eurent tôt fait de réaliser qu'il était en colère.

- Eh James ça va bien se passer, je suis sûr que les choses sont moins graves que tu ne l'imagines, tenta Franck.

- Harry est à Serpentard, je pense au contraire que je ne suis pas assez pessimiste sur la situation Franck. Ça se trouve, son meilleur ami est devenu Draco Malfoy et il pratique déjà la magie noire. Sans compter l'influence pernicieuse de Snivellus. Et puis tu n'as pas lu les lettres de Ryan. Harry ne cesse de le provoquer et de l'attaquer. Il est juste tellement jaloux ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire de lui.

- Il n'est probablement pas trop tard, répondit le père de Neville. Peut-être qu'il a besoin d'une bonne conversation, à cœur ouvert. Prend-le à part, et aussi calmement et rationnellement que possible explique lui tes craintes, sermonne-le s'il le faut. Harry vous aime, toi et Lily, tu peux encore avoir de l'influence sur lui, j'en suis persuadé.

- Il ne s'est même pas excusé d'avoir été envoyé là-bas ! On dirait que ça ne le dérange même pas ! Si au moins il nous avait assuré que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, qu'il aurait préféré être dans une des trois autres maisons, mais même pas ! Il se plaît là-bas, c'est ça le plus terrible.

- Il est peut-être trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'il y a de mal dans Serpentard ! N'oublie pas que les enfants ne connaissent pas grand-chose de la guerre, on ne leur a presque rien raconté. Pour lui, Serpentard est une maison comme les autres. Que tu n'aimes pas certes, mais une maison comme les autres quand même.

James n'eut pas l'air convaincu, pourtant, il se promit de tenter de parler à Harry, aussi calmement que possible.

Les trois adultes changèrent de sujet de conversation quand ils virent Remus arriver. D'un accord tacite, le prénom Harry était évité quand le lycanthrope était là, sous peine de susciter disputes et cris.

Patiemment, les parents attendirent que le célèbre train rouge n'arrive en gare, aussi excités que des gamins de onze ans.

Enfin, la locomotive fit son entrée en gare sous un nuage de fumée blanche. Frappant dans ses mains telle une enfant, Lily ne pouvait contenir son impatience à l'idée de revoir son précieux Ryan.

- Oh le voilà ! Cria-t-elle tout d'un coup, alors qu'une marée de gamins déferlait sur les quais. Parmi toutes les têtes blondes, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marrons, suivi d'un rouquin, cherchait visiblement ses parents, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée parmi la foule.

Alors que Franck s'émerveillait du fait que Lily semblait toujours être capable de distinguer Ryan et Harry sans même y réfléchir alors que pour tous les autres, même James, c'était beaucoup plus difficile, la rouquine appela son fils d'une voix forte, et celui-ci les vit. Incapable de contenir sa joie elle se précipita vers lui et l'étouffa dans ses bras.

Alignés, les parents attendaient le reste des enfants. Scrutant la foule, James vit tout d'un coup en compagnie de trois Serpentards son fils et ses deux meilleurs amis.

Cette simple vue sembla anéantir toutes les bonnes intentions des parents, et d'un mouvement unanime une même petite voix jaillit dans leurs têtes, soufflant de prendre garde, ils étaient en compagnie de Serpentards, et étaient visiblement en train de leur dire au revoir.

- Qui sont ces gamins ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix mauvaise.

- Le noir c'est un Zabini, répondit James, le regard plus mauvais que jamais. Il avait l'impression qu'Harry le défiait personnellement en traînant avec cette mauvaise graine. Qu'il voulait le narguer. C'était probable, il était tellement arrogant après tout. Et la blonde une Greengrass. C'est le portrait craché de sa mère.

De l'autre côté, les adolescents virent leurs parents et surent que rien de bon ne se profilait à l'horizon pour eux.

- Courage, souffla Elisabeth dans l'oreille d'Harry. Ça ne sera probablement pas aussi terrible qu'on le pense.

Harry ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur son frère enfoui dans les bras de sa mère, acceptant sans rechigner ses câlins et embrassades. Lui aurait payé très cher pour avoir le droit à un tel traitement.

Mais alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers eux, le plus lentement possible, ils aperçurent une silhouette bien-aimée qui se distinguait juste derrière eux.

Et Elisabeth, qui était la subtilité incarnée et était toujours très énervée contre son père, décida de le narguer un peu. Il méritait bien ça après tout.

D'un coup de coude très distingué aux deux garçons elle leur montra Remus, et tous les trois s'écrièrent en chœur.

- REMUS ! Hurlèrent les trois enfants en même temps, et d'un mouvement commun, ils se ruèrent sur leur oncle préféré, bousculant sans vergogne leurs parents.

- Du calme les enfants, dit Remus d'une voix fatiguée. La pleine lune ne remonte qu'à deux jours, je suis encore un peu patraque.

- Oh tu n'aurais pas du venir juste pour nous tonton mumus, dit Elisabeth d'une voix de petite fille, utilisant le surnom qu'elle donnait à son oncle quand elle était petite.

- Alors les enfants, comme ça j'apprends que vous révolutionnez Poudlard, plaisanta Remus, après les avoir pris chacun dans ses bras.

- Ça dépend de ce que tu as entendu, dit Neville d'un air entendu. Disons que nous nous appliquons de notre mieux à ne pas reproduire les préjugés stupides et la rivalité inutile entre maisons de certains de nos prédécesseurs.

Sur ces mots, les parents qui étaient déjà en colère, virent leurs visages virer au rouge. D'une voix ferme, James Potter s'avança vers Remus et les enfants.

- Il est temps de rentrer, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. On va à square Grimmauld.

Les trois amis haussèrent les épaules en soupirant, et James sentit ses bonnes résolutions faillir.

Alors que les enfants continuaient de discuter joyeusement avec Remus comme si de rien n'était, et que Ryan se vantait auprès de tout les autres adultes, tous se rendaient à pied chez les Black, qui habitaient à même pas cinq minutes de King's Cross. Pourtant, James n'écoutait qu'à moitié le babillage de son cadet. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la nuque d'Harry qui se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement devant lui. Il discutait avec le troisième Maraudeur, comme si de rien n'était, sans même un seul regard pour ses parents, et cela enrageait James.

Harry ne faisait même aucun effort. Alors pourquoi lui en ferait-il ?

Visiblement, la situation ne le dérangeait pas. Il l'appréciait même.

C'en était beaucoup trop pour James.

A côté de lui, Sirius et Franck ruminaient également leurs colères. La simple vue des Serpentards aux côtés de leurs rejetons avait suffi à activer la toile à son niveau presque maximum. Tous leurs sens leur criaient danger, et ils devaient se retenir pour ne pas saisir leurs enfants par le bras et les emmener très loin du seul Serpentard parmi eux.

Dans un silence glacial ils arrivèrent à Square Grimmauld.

Une fois rentré, les enfants eurent à peine le temps d'enlever leurs manteaux que Sirius criait déjà à sa fille d'aller dans sa chambre.

- Et puis-je savoir pour quelle raison je suis consignée père ? demanda Elisabeth d'une voix moqueuse. Mais cela ne fit qu'énerver encore un peu plus son père.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Elisabeth Black, cria Sirius encore un peu plus fort, son visage s'empourprant sous l'effet de la colère. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je te punis !

- Non pas du tout pourrais-tu s'il te plait m'éclairer ? Le nargua un peu plus sa fille.

James vit Harry et Neville échanger un sourire complice, et il sentit la haine se faire un peu plus forte en lui. Comment osait-il ? Il avait visiblement contaminé les deux autres adolescents. Etait-il trop tard pour les sauver eux aussi ?

C'en était trop, il devait exploser.

- Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? Hurla l'ancien Maraudeur si brusquement que tout le monde, hormis Harry, sursauta. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez que tu fasses honte à la maison Potter en étant le premier descendant à être jamais réparti à Serpentard, mais en plus tu t'en vantes ouvertement ! Tu te fais des amis ! Tu attaques Ryan sans relâche ! Tu essaies de lui voler sa gloire, de prendre à ton compte SES actions ! Tu le provoque en duel après l'heure du couvre-feu pour qu'il se fasse prendre et ne fasse perdre des points à Gryffondor ! Mais qui penses-tu être, espèce de misérable vermine, tu n'arrives même pas à sa cheville par Merlin ! Et en plus tu corromps Neville et Elisabeth !

Il vit le visage de son fils devenir tout rouge et des larmes de frustration monter dans ses yeux. Cela le perturba quelques instants. Se pouvait-il qu'Harry éprouve des regrets ? Soit prêt à s'excuser ?

Lily elle fut complètement bouleversée à cette vue. Si la toile enfermant son esprit obscurcissait son jugement et altérait ses fonctions mentales, l'instinct maternel en elle, plus fort que tout ou presque, s'émouvait à la vue de son fils, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang, sans une telle posture. N'importe qui pouvait voir qu'il était blessé, même s'il tentait de le cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais il n'était encore qu'un gamin, faible et inexpérimenté.

Mais ce fut son meilleur ami le premier qui intervint.

- Il ne nous a pas corrompus, intervint alors Neville avec une voix à la fois colérique et méprisante. Nous n'avons absolument rien fait de mal ! Nous avons des bonnes notes, nous n'avons eu qu'une seule retenue et Elisabeth n'en a eu aucune, nous ne perdons pas de points, nous rendons nos devoirs à l'heure et nous n'avons jamais été puni ! Alors dîtes nous ce qu'est le problème !

Sur ces derniers mots, il dévisagea chacun des adultes ici présents, excepté Remus, avec colère.

- Le problème Neville c'est que tu te mélanges aux Serpentards qui sont tous des futurs Mangemorts, répliqua James, essayant de contenir sa colère. Je sais que tu étais ami avec Harry quand il était petit, mais visiblement la jalousie lui ait monté à la tête et maintenant il traîne avec des rejetons des familles qui ont toutes servis Voldemort, et nous ne voulons pas que toi et Elisabeth suiviez le même chemin !

- Et si vous évitiez de parler comme si Harry n'était pas là ! Siffla Harry avec colère. Il y a une seule chose que je ne comprends pas dans votre comportement, c'est pourquoi je serais jaloux ! Je n'ai absolument aucune raison d'être jaloux de ce Gryffondor stupide, arrogant et inconscient qui passe son temps à passer la main dans ses cheveux et à faire de stupides blagues qui n'amusent que lui et ses troupes. Le sourire narquois qu'il envoya à son père fut suffisant pour achever ce dernier.

- FERME-LA ! Hurla-t-il avec une violence inouïe. COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER SUR CE TON DE TON FRERE, TU N'ES QU'UNE SALETE DE SERPENTARD JALOUX, IMMATURE, ARROGANT ET MALEFIQUE !

- James ça suffit, intervint alors Remus, qui s'interposa entre le père et le fils. Harry fut soulagé de ne pas avoir sa baguette avec lui, si cela avait été le cas, il aurait pu faire une bêtise.

- James calme-toi, tu vas trop loin avec Harry, intervint alors sa mère, et Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux. La rouquine s'était levée, et s'était placée à côté d'Harry. Ses yeux étaient suppliants et il était évident que ce que venait de dire son mari l'avait bouleversé. C'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait sa mère prendre sa défense et il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

- Harry, monte dans ta chambre avec Neville, lui indiqua alors sa mère. Nous vous appellerons pour le dîner. Ne faites pas trop de bêtises en attendant.

Neville et Harry s'exécutèrent, et en montant les escaliers, Harry crut entendre son père dire 'je sais Lils…j'ai perdu mon sang-froid…'. Harry ne voulut pas en entendre plus et monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient jusqu'à leurs chambres.

Lily regarda son fils monter avec tristesse. Croisant le regard de son mari, elle vit qu'il était tout autant perturbé qu'elle.

- Elisabeth, monte dans ta chambre, ordonna brusquement Sirius à sa fille, et celle-ci ne se fit guère prier pour lui obéir. Jetant un dernier regard méprisant à James, elle sortit de la pièce.

- Maman, papa, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Ryan avec sollicitude, toujours assis sur le canapé. Il avait assisté à la scène avec une certaine surprise, et frayeur. Jamais encore il n'avait vu son père s'énerver de la sorte, c'était impressionnant, et intérieurement il se fit la promesse de ne jamais rien faire pour mettre en colère son père.

En même temps, il était l'Elu, il y avait peu de chances pour que cela arrive un jour. Ses parents l'aimaient trop pour le traiter de la sorte.

- Oui, tout va bien, le rassura Lily d'une voix distante. Elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête et avait du mal à gérer toute cette situation si compliquée avec Harry.

- Ryan, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir Emmett ? Proposa Sirius. Il est dans sa chambre, il est encore alité mais il n'est plus contagieux, et je sais qu'il meurt d'envie de te voir.

Le faux Survivant aurait largement préféré rester avec les adultes et les entendre crier contre Harry, mais il sentit dans la voix de son oncle préféré qu'il n'avait guère le choix. Soupirant, il prit sa malle et monta voir son meilleur ami.

S'ils furent soulagés de le voir partir, les parents n'en montrèrent rien.

L'atmosphère était tendue dans la pièce. Les propos des enfants avaient fait chavirer les parents qui se sentirent soudain perdus. Deux voix conflictuelles se disputaient en eux, et Lily sentit venir une de ses habituelles migraines. Elle allait devoir songer à consulter un Guérisseur si cela continuait.

- Peut-être qu'on est trop dur avec Harry, finit par murmurer Evana d'une voix hésitante.

Si Remus eut envie d'hurler oui à cette remarque, il n'en fit rien. Surtout, il ne devait pas intervenir, car cela aurait pour seul effet que de braquer James et Lily. Il avait bien vu à plusieurs reprises les éclairs de jalousie dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, et prudemment, il décida de rester à l'écart, espérant qu'un miracle ne survienne et que tous ces idiots finissent par sortir leurs têtes du sable.

En temps ordinaire, jamais Evana n'aurait osé dire cela, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir si misérable pour ce pauvre gamin qui avait l'air si triste devant ses parents. Est-ce que vraiment Serpentard c'était aussi grave ?

- Oui mais que faire Evie ? Répliqua James avec désespoir. C'était étrange comment son cerveau fonctionnait : quand Harry était en face de lui, il n'éprouvait plus que dégoût et colère, mais quand il disparaissait de sa vue, il se sentait soudain honteux et coupable. C'était tellement étrange, pourtant Harry était son fils.

Mais un Serpentard.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait demander conseil à Albus ? Proposa Alice. Je veux dire, il a l'occasion d'observer Harry quand il est à Poudlard, il connaît bien la maison Serpentard, et il est toujours d'excellent conseil. Il serait tout à fait capable d'apaiser nos craintes ou au contraire de les confirmer.

- Le problème avec Albus c'est qu'il est toujours adepte des secondes chances etc…grommela Sirius. Mais tu as raison Alice, un avis extérieur peut être bénéfique après tout. On est tous des Gryffondors, on a de forts préjugés, et je suis le premier à le reconnaître. En ce qui me concerne, je ne supporte même pas la vue de ce blason, mais c'est à cause de ma famille. Albus a la tête froide lui, et en plus, en tant qu'ancien Serdaigle, il n'est pas enclin à ces rivalités inter-maisons.

- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça James. Je vais lui passer un coup de cheminette pour lui demander s'il peut passer ce soir.

James s'éloigna pour aller s'entretenir avec le vénérable directeur de Poudlard et les autres adultes partirent vaquer à leurs occupations. Remus, Evana et Alice partirent faire quelques courses pour les vacances, Lily et Sirius allèrent passer l'après-midi avec Ryan et Emmett. Quand à Franck et James, ils retournèrent au Ministère où ils avaient encore un peu de travail à terminer avant de pouvoir profiter de leurs vacances de Noël avec leurs familles.

A la fin de l'après-midi, Albus arriva à Square Grimmauld et sans que Remus n'y voie le moindre lien de causalité, les parents retrouvèrent leurs mauvaises dispositions à l'égard du vrai Survivant.

- Ryan est un peu perturbé par toute cette situation, expliqua Lily à son mari et Albus alors que tous les trois s'étaient réunis dans la bibliothèque des Black.

- Comment ça Lily ? S'enquit Dumbledore, faussement intéressé. Depuis qu'il avait eu l'occasion de l'observer d'un peu plus prés à Poudlard, il avait développé une forte antipathie à l'égard du gamin. Une tête à claques, voilà ce qu'il était. Même Minerva s'en était plainte à plusieurs reprises, ce qui était beaucoup dire, la sorcière possédait une grande patience et ne s'était plainte des Maraudeurs qu'à partir de leur quatrième année.

Merlin seul savait comment il allait faire pour supporter ce gamin encore plusieurs années.

Enfin peut-être pas plusieurs années. Si jamais tout se passait mal, Lord Voldemort serait peut-être de retour avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

Hypothèse la plus pessimiste qui soit, mais après tout, malgré ses immenses qualités et capacités, peut-être qu'Harry n'était pas encore prêt.

Enfin, il verrait bien.

- Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Harry a été réparti à Serpentard, pourquoi il est aussi jaloux. Il m'a raconté qu'Harry n'arrête pas de lui chercher des noises à l'école, dés qu'ils sont seuls dans les couloirs. Il a même un peu peur !

Les yeux écarquillés de Lily exprimaient toute sa peur et son désarroi, et en voyant la mine colérique de James, Albus songea que finalement, Ryan n'avait peut-être pas que des mauvais côtés s'il lui mâchait le boulot avec ses racontars et ses délires de persécution. Le gamin était si arrogant qu'il pensait que les moindres faits et gestes de son jumeau étaient dirigés contre lui.

La chute allait être dure quand il apprendrait la vérité, songea Albus non sans une pointe de cynisme. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ressentait une telle aversion envers Ryan Potter, même en sachant qu'il était en partie responsable.

Des fois, c'est plus facile d'oublier certains détails dérangeants pour son égo.

- C'est tout à fait normal qu'Harry soit jaloux de son frère jumeau, répondit alors Albus, que les scrupules n'étouffaient pas. Après tout, lui aussi voudrait goûter à la célébrité et l'admiration, et honnêtement qui peut l'en blâmer ? Je ne pense pas qu'il ait un mauvais fond vous savez, mais le problème est qu'il a de très mauvaises fréquentations.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il passe énormément de temps avec Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Daphnée Greengrass. Et il est inutile que je vous rappelle qui sont leurs parents.

James eut l'air furieux, Lily désemparée, et Albus se congratula intérieurement. Ces deux là étaient vraiment très faciles à manipuler. Il suffisait de savoir presser les bons boutons.

*

Naturellement, à la suite de cette entrevue, les choses ne s'arrangèrent guère et les vacances furent…orageuses…

James et Lily traitèrent leur fils ainé comme s'il n'existait guère. Quand il entrait dans une pièce, seuls le silence et le mépris l'accueillait, et il apprit vite à faire comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas.

De plus, il se retrouva très souvent seul car les Black et les Londubat empêchaient tant qu'ils le pouvaient leurs enfants de passer un seul instant avec lui, malgré leurs protestations furieuses. Mais Neville et Elisabeth avaient beau s'indigner du traitement que recevait leur meilleur ami et protester à vive voix, même de manière très vive en ce qui concernait Elisabeth, rien n'y faisait, ils étaient intraitables sur le sujet.

Ainsi, il passa la plupart de son temps dans la bibliothèque des Black, apprenant encore et encore de nouveaux sorts, essayant de se plonger dans les études pour oublier la peine que lui infligeaient ses parents, la douleur et la rancœur qui s'accumulaient en lui.

Et quand arriva la fin des vacances tout le monde fut soulagé, tous sauf Ryan qui avait beaucoup apprécié être pomponné et choyé pendant quinze jours. Il adorait Poudlard, mais rien ne valait du temps passé avec ses parents et sa famille qui l'adoraient et lui passaient tous ses caprices.

- Encore six mois avant qu'ils ne reviennent, soupira Evana, les larmes aux yeux, alors que les parents disaient au revoir aux enfants sur le quai de la gare. Il lui semblait que c'était seulement hier qu'ils étaient venus les chercher, impatients et anxieux.

Bougonnant, Elisabeth dit au revoir à ses oncles et tantes à qui elle ne pardonnait toujours pas pour ces vacances gâchées. Embrassant de mauvaise grâce sa tante Lily, elle eut un pincement au cœur en constatant que son meilleur ami montait dans le train sans même avoir eut le droit à une embrassade de la part de ses parents. Il s'était contenté de serrer Remus dans ses bras, un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, puis il était monté dans le train sans même regarder derrière lui. Avec un peu trop de hâte, il partit chercher ses nouveaux amis dans le train.

- Vous n'êtes que des crétins, laissa-t-elle échapper furieusement avant d'échapper à ses parents et de courir le rejoindre. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état là.

Neville suivit la jeune fille, partageant tout à fait ses sentiments, jetant un dernier regard furieux aux parents qui se retrouvèrent seuls sur le quai, abasourdis.

- Et bien ces vacances n'ont fait qu'empirer les choses, murmura Sirius, furieux. Ils continuent à le défendre !

- Et on se demande pourquoi, répliqua amèrement le loup-garou de la bande. Vous devriez avoir honte de vous-mêmes, traiter un pauvre gosse de la sorte, alors qu'il n'a rien fait de mal, ne même pas lui dire au revoir alors que vous ne le reverrez plus pendant au moins six mois ! Quels beaux parents vous faîtes Lily et James !

Toute la bande regarda Remus partir, non sans ressentir une petite pointe de culpabilité.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent Lily s'en voulut de ne même pas avoir dit au revoir à son fils ainé. Remus avait raison, quel genre de mère était-elle donc ? Elle n'agissait pas mieux que sa sœur quand elles étaient plus jeunes. Sous prétexte qu'elle était différente, Pétunia la traitait de monstre et refusait de lui adresser la parole. Et elle en avait tellement souffert. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas mieux, elle reproduisait les mêmes schémas et le même comportement.

Mais ces semblants de repentance volèrent en éclat lorsque, vers le milieu du semestre, les Potter reçurent une lettre de la part de Minerva McGonagall, les informant que les jumeaux s'étaient vu retirer chacun cinquante points pour s'être battus dans le parc, à minuit passé, en compagnie de Draco Malfoy et Dean Thomas.

Outre cette information, la lettre contenait également une recommandation un peu plus personnelle de la part de leur ancien professeur et mentor, qui s'inquiétait de voir autant d'animosité et de haine entre les jumeaux, et suggérait aux deux Gryffondors d'essayer d'intervenir auprès de leurs fils.

Minerva en écrivant cette lettre pensait bien faire. Ignorant la manière dont Lily et James traitaient Harry, elle pensait simplement les mettre au courant pour qu'ils arrangent la situation et surtout, qu'ils parlent à Ryan qui était un des pires gamins dont elle n'ait jamais eu la charge. Elle savait qu'elle devait se montrer impartiale envers chacun de ses élèves, mais c'était extrêmement difficile face à un tel monstre d'arrogance.

Elle ignorait alors que sa lettre enterrerait pour de bon les scrupules des deux parents qui, naturellement, firent rejaillir la faute sur Harry.

- Ce petit scélérat a osé attirer Ryan dehors, dans le parc, après le couvre-feu, pour se battre avec lui ! Hurla James, fou de colère.

Il venait juste de recevoir une missive de son fils qui lui expliquait en long, en large et en travers que tout cela était de la faute du Serpentard qui l'avait attiré dans un piège, bien entendu. Parce que lui était un petit saint qui n'enfreignait jamais les règles.

- Imagine s'il l'avait sérieusement blessé ! Renchérit Lily. Merlin seul sait quel genre de sorts ils apprennent à Serpentard ! Tu te souviens quand nous étions à l'école ! Les rumeurs qui courraient, comme quoi ils organisaient des cours particuliers de magie noire, que c'était une tradition !

- Je sais Lils, je sais ! Il va falloir qu'on prenne des mesures plus sévères pour la prochaine fois qu'ils rentreront. Ne t'inquiète pas, on réussira à protéger Ryan.

Et loin de faire la morale à leur fils cadet, comme l'avait espéré la directrice des Gryffondor, James s'empressa d'envoyer une lettre rassurante à Ryan, lui enjoignant de rester loin de son Serpentard de frère, et que non, ils ne lui en voulait pas du tout, bien au contraire ils le comprenaient parfaitement et ils ne le puniraient pas pour une telle broutille, après tout lui et Sirius n'avaient-ils pas fait perdre 200 points à leur maison en une seule nuit quand ils étaient élèves à Poudlard ? Mais surtout, surtout, il fallait qu'il évite Harry et ses nouveaux amis à tout prix.

Quand à la lettre qu'ils envoyèrent à Harry, elle fut bien moins chaleureuse, mais c'est rarement le cas d'une beuglante après tout. Et Harry dut réprimer un soupir quand il entendit ses parents l'accabler de tous les maux de la terre. Si Voldemort revenait un jour, ce serait probablement de sa faute à les entendre dire, songea avec amertume le jeune homme.

Ce ne fut donc pas une surprise quand il eut le droit à la plus impressionnante des disputes auxquelles il n'avait jamais assisté de la part de ses parents.

- Tu es consigné pour tout l'été ! Hurla James, le visage cramoisi, ce qui ne lui allait pas forcément au teint.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le pauvre Harry avec incrédulité. Avec l'émotion de l'épisode Quirrel/Voldemort/la pierre philosophale, il avait complètement oublié l'incident de mars, le duel avec son frère, et la beuglante de ses parents lui promettant de sérieuses représailles dés qu'il reviendrait à Godric's Hollow.

- Pourquoi ça ? Eructa James, qui aurait difficilement pu être plus en colère. Pour n'être qu'un Serpentard fourbe et maléfique ! Pour osé provoquer en duel ton frère ! Pour n'éprouver aucune reconnaissance, aucune gratitude, pour ton frère qui nous a sauvé de Voldemort il y a plus de dix ans et pour nous tes parents ! Pour avoir été réparti à Serpentard, la pire des maisons, le repère des Mangemorts et de Voldemort ! Pour n'être qu'un immonde gamin arrogant, jaloux et méchant ! Pour trainer avec des Malfoy, des Zabini et des Greengrass ! Voilà pourquoi !

Un silence de plomb envahit alors le salon de la demeure ancestrale des Potter où se trouvaient ses quatre résidents. Ryan avait peine à en croire ses oreilles, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ses parents seraient aussi durs envers Harry.

Même lui trouvait que c'était aller un peu loin. Surtout quand il savait qu'il était quand même un peu responsable et avait cherché à énerver son frère. Mais cela, il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute.

Lily ne disait rien, mais elle n'en pensait pas mois. Tout ce qui importait était qu'Harry avait mis en danger la sécurité de Ryan, le Survivant, et ça c'était tout ce qui importait.

- Très bien, finit par dire Harry, baissant la tête et courbant les épaules. Sa baguette le démangeait, et il avait envie d'hurler sa haine et son dégoût, mais les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait accompli récemment dans les sous-sols de Poudlard le hantaient sans relâche. Il venait de tuer un homme, de manière non-préméditée. Il avait la colère trop facile, et il était conscient dorénavant du fait que certains actes ne pouvaient être défaits.

Alors surtout, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve. De toute façon, ces gens ne le méritaient pas.

Lentement, sans même un regard en arrière, il monta dans sa chambre et se coupa définitivement de sa famille. En ce qui le concernait, cette dispute marquait un cap, une rupture que rien ne pourrait jamais arranger.

- Quel sale petit morveux ! S'exclama James une fois qu'Harry soit sorti de la pièce. Tu as vu ça Lily ! Aucun remord, aucun regret ! Comme si c'était nous qui avions tort de le traiter de la sorte ! J'en crois pas mes yeux !

- J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit papa, intervint alors Ryan, je n'ai plus eu aucun contact avec Harry après ce duel. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais pas du participer, c'était stupide de ma part, expliqua-t-il avec précipitation. Mais Harry m'énervait tellement, avec ses airs supérieurs, comme s'il était tellement mieux que moi, tout ça parce qu'il a des meilleures notes en cours et que…

- Comment ça des meilleures notes ? Le coupa Lily, surprise. A dire vrai, elle ne s'était jamais intéressée aux prouesses scolaires d'Harry. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait jamais reçu aucun courrier le concernant alors qu'elle recevait tous les six mois un relevé des notes de Ryan, qui n'étaient guère fameuses dans certaines matières. Clairement il n'avait pas hérité des gênes de sa mère au niveau académique.

- Il est le premier dans toutes les matières, répondit son fils, la mine renfrognée. McGonagall l'adore parce qu'il est tellement bon en Métamorphoses. Même meilleur que papa elle dit ! Alors il se pavane tout le temps, au milieu de sa bande de sales Serpentards ! Comme s'il était leur chef !

- Il n'a pas d'amis en dehors de Serpentard ? Demanda Lily.

- Non, à part Neville et Elisabeth. Au début il trainait un peu avec Granger, une espèce de sainte-nitouche miss-je-sais-tout, mais ils ont du se disputer parce qu'ils ne s'adressent plus du tout la parole.

- Tu es sûr qu'Harry est le premier partout ? Demanda de nouveau James, surpris par cette nouvelle. C'était étonnant, parce qu'il n'avait aucun don particulier après tout. Et être meilleur que lui en Métamorphoses, lui qui était devenu Animagus à quinze ans !

- Oui, sûr et certain, affirma de nouveau Ryan qui songea qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas évoquer le sujet. C'était déjà bien assez pénible de devoir supporter les mines triomphantes de ces sales Serpentards, si fier d'avoir parmi eux un des meilleurs élèves de l'école. Et certains qui murmuraient que c'était étrange que le frère du Survivant soit meilleur que lui.

Même dans sa propre maison.

Et en plus, évoquer le sujet d'Harry le mettait mal à l'aise, car cela lui rappelait cette sorte de rêve étrange qu'il avait eu au sujet d'Harry et de Quirrel quelques jours auparavant. Et rien que d'y repenser, il en avait froid dans le dos.

Cette discussion avec son plus jeune fils eut un certain impact sur Lily car c'est à la suite de cela qu'elle autorisa Harry à sortir de sa chambre pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque. Harry n'eut pas besoin de plaider très longtemps car elle céda très vite, sensible à l'argument selon lequel il ne voulait pas prendre de retard dans son travail.

Lily n'en était même pas consciente, mais une partie d'elle-même était immensément fière que son fils soit aussi doué. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'avait en effet jamais reçu le moindre relevé de notes concernant Harry, merci Dumbledore, elle eut un bref entretien avec Minerva McGonagall pour confirmer les dires de Ryan.

- Aucun relevé de notes ? Demanda la stricte professeur, ses sourcils se levant très légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise. Comme c'était étrange, pourtant je suis sûre et certaine d'avoir rédigé des missives pour Harry, c'est mon rôle en tant que vice-directrice. Je vais regarder cela Lily.

- Mais comment s'en sort Harry en cours alors ? S'enquit sa mère avec curiosité, croisant les jambes et s'installant un peu plus confortablement dans son siège.

Cela lui faisait tout drôle de se retrouver dans le bureau de son ancienne directrice de maison, à Poudlard. Cela faisait si longtemps, mais pourtant c'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Le bureau était toujours aussi impeccablement rangé, et Lily savait que ce n'était pas l'œuvre des elfes de maison mais de Minerva qui était quelqu'un de méticuleux et de particulièrement soignée. Même le bureau était en ordre. Sur le coin en haut à gauche, une liasse de parchemins impeccablement alignés, avec une belle plume d'oie juste à côté. Quelques livres de Métamorphoses sur le côté droit et un presse-livres en argent, représentant un magnifique chat siamois, cadeau du défunt frère de Minerva.

- Mais très bien Lily, répondit la vieille sorcière, un peu surprise de s'entendre poser une telle question. Est-ce qu'Harry ne t'en a pas parlé lui-même ?

- Si, bien sûr, répondit la rouquine, mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Minerva puisse penser qu'elle avait de mauvaises relations avec son fils ainé. Simplement, vous savez comment sont les enfants, surtout les fils de James ! Si prompts à l'exagération !

Minerva laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Physiquement, Harry est peut-être le portrait craché de son père, mais mentalement, ils sont aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Oh bien sûr il y a quelques similitudes, mais dans l'ensemble leurs caractères sont diamétralement opposés. Harry est un enfant doux et charmant, très intelligent, probablement l'élève le plus brillant que j'ai jamais eu à vrai dire, bien plus que toi Lily, et c'est peu dire. Et il est très ambitieux, très déterminé et obstiné. Combien de fois je l'ai vu travailler tard le soir à la bibliothèque, avec ses amis ? Vraiment, hormis l'incident en mars avec son frère, je n'ai jamais eu le moindre problème avec lui, au contraire !

Lily hocha lentement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Elle entendait bien Minerva, et tout ce que cette dernière disait faisait sens, mais elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pour elle Harry restait le sale gamin qui lui inspirait toujours autant de répulsion.

Mais elle était sa mère, et elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de dissimuler ces sentiments.

Pourtant c'était difficile, surtout en certaines occasions.

Un soir par exemple, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller rapporter à Ryan des affaires qu'il avait laissé trainé dans le salon, malgré les centaines de remarques qu'elle lui avait déjà faites sur ce sujet, elle entendit des éclats de voix en provenance de la chambre d'Harry. Craignant qu'il n'ait bravé leurs interdictions, elle entra dans sa chambre sans frapper et tomba sur un bien étrange spectacle.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, j'ai entendu…elle s'interrompit en voyant l'elfe de maison devant le lit de son fils, et ce dernier assis sur son lit, apparemment en pleine discussion avec l'elfe. Lily dut se frotter les yeux pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas en train d'halluciner.

Dobby, en voyant la sorcière, adressa un petit merci à Harry et se dépêcha de transplaner.

Harry leva les yeux en direction de sa mère, mais ne pipa mot. La connaissant, elle réussirait à faire retomber le blâme sur lui.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle en haussant le ton. Tu sais très bien que je suis contre les elfes de maison ! Et que tu n'as le droit à aucune visite ! Est-ce que tu te crois malin de désobéir aux ordres de cette façon ? Cela t'amuse de nous tourner en bourrique ?

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude.

- Je ne sais pas, mentit-il. Il s'appelle Dobby, et il s'apprêtait à me dire ce qu'il faisait dans ma chambre quand tu lui as fait peur.

Lily le regarda avec suspicion, ne le croyant visiblement pas, à raison. Elle l'observa pendant quelques minutes, mais Harry ne baissait pas les yeux. L'atmosphère était tendue entre eux, mais ce fut elle qui céda en première.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu es devenu comme cela Harry, dit-elle avec lassitude. Tu étais si adorable quand tu étais un enfant !

- Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir, tu ne prêtais attention qu'à Ryan, répliqua-t-il d'une voix cruelle. Il prit alors son livre et se replongea dedans, montrant ainsi à sa mère que leur semblant de conversation, la première depuis très longtemps, était terminée.

Sa mère poussa un dernier soupir mais ne dit rien et s'en alla.

Luttant contre les larmes, elle alla s'isoler quelques instants dans sa propre chambre, seule. Qu'avait-elle fait pour que son propre fils devienne comme cela ? Une sorte d'incarnation vivante de tout ce qu'elle abhorrait ? L'avait-elle si mal élevé que cela ? Avait-elle accordé trop d'attention à Ryan ? Avait-elle une part de responsabilité ?

Elle s'endormit sans avoir trouvé la moindre réponse à cette question.

James en revanche ne se posait pas de telles questions. Primo, parce qu'il se trouvait dans son bon droit, et secundo, parce qu'il avait remarqué que ces derniers temps, Ryan agissait étrangement en présence de son frère, ou quand on ne faisait rien que de mentionner son prénom.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Poudlard, Ryan semblait tressaillir à chaque fois que le nom d'Harry était prononcé…comme s'il avait peur de lui, comme s'il craignait quelque chose. Et à plusieurs reprises le Maraudeur avait eu le sentiment que son plus jeune fils voulait lui parler de quelque chose, mais à chaque fois il avait semblé changer d'avis à la dernière minute.

Et malgré ses incitations à venir lui parler, à lui faire confiance, Ryan gardait le silence. Aussi James avait un mauvais pressentiment. Est-ce qu'Harry avait fait du mal à Ryan ? Représentait-il un réel danger pour lui ?

Cette pensée l'obsédait, et il se promit de garder à l'œil le jeune Serpentard. Aussi, quand ce dernier fut libéré de sa punition, il ne le perdit pas de vue et fit en sorte que les deux jumeaux ne soient jamais en contact.

Il fallait protéger Ryan.

*

Quand la nouvelle qu'une attaque avait eu lieu à Poudlard, sur un élève de troisième année dénommé Peter Fisher, parvint aux oreilles des Potter et de leurs amis, il leur fut extrêmement difficile de ne pas penser qu'Harry avait quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire.

- Dumbledore dit qu'Harry se trouvait sur les lieux quand le corps de l'enfant a été retrouvé, commenta James d'une voix vide.

Il se trouvait au Ministère avec son meilleur ami, tous les deux étaient en train de remplir de la paperasse sur un cambriolage qui avait eu lieu une semaine auparavant dans une boutique sur le chemin de Traverse. Un des aspects de leur travail qu'ils détestaient le plus, eux qui en vrais Gryffondors ne voulaient qu'une seule chose : de l'action. Un travail derrière un bureau, très peu merci.

- Seul ?

- Non, il était avec Eli, Nev et Malfoy, répondit James avec une grimace de dégout.

- Et comment va le gamin ? Une idée de ce qui l'a attaqué ?

- Pas la moindre, et c'est ça le plus mystérieux, même Dumbledore ne comprend pas. Il ignore quel sort a pu être utilisé. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que le gamin a été pétrifié. Il pourra être réveillé dans quelques mois, quand Chourave aura cultivé ses Mandragores.

- C'est donc un coup des Serpentards. Forcément. Il n'y a qu'eux qui utilisent de la magie noire dans l'école, décréta le père d'Elisabeth d'une voix sombre. Tu crois qu'Harry est mêlé à tout ça ?

James hocha lentement la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Je sais qu'Harry cache quelque chose, je le sens au plus profond de moi ! Et Ryan sait quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il l'a surpris en train de faire de la magie noire, ou alors il a entendu quelque chose, je ne sais pas ! Mais ça expliquerait pourquoi il a l'air d'avoir aussi peur de lui !

- Insistes auprès de Ryan pour savoir de quoi il en retourne ! Explique-lui que c'est très grave, et que si Harry est responsable, ou du moins sait quelque chose, il doit nous le dire !

- Tu as raison, je vais lui écrire tout de suite, et peut-être qu'on en saura un peu plus.

Mais quand l'Animagus reçut la réponse de Ryan, il en fut déçu. Ce dernier lui répétait avec force de conviction que non il ne savait rien, qu'à priori Harry n'était pas coupable, et que oui s'il apprenait quelque chose il irait le confier à quelqu'un, comme McGonagall ou Dumbledore. Mais non il n'avait pas peur d'Harry, non mais !

James se sentit un peu rassuré par le ton virulent de son fils. Il avait du se faire des idées l'été dernier, songea-t-il. Dés lors, il était inutile d'en parler à Lily ou Albus.

D'autant plus qu'une autre grande nouvelle lui était parvenu.

Ryan faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch !

Il avait été si fier en entendant cela ! Lui-même n'en avait fait partie qu'à partir de sa troisième année, mais bien sûr, Ryan était bien plus célèbre, et bien meilleur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ! Il aurait donné n'importe quoi d'ailleurs pour assister au premier match de son fils contre l'équipe de Serpentard, qui allait être ratatiné ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais malheureusement ce jour-là il devait travailler. Une réunion très importante avait lieu au Ministère en compagnie de plusieurs ministres de la magie étrangers, et il devait être là avec Sirius, Alice et Franck pour assurer la sécurité.

Aussi n'assista-t-il pas à la rencontre, mais quand il apprit la défaite de son fils, il en fut tout désappointé.

- Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix triste, faisant les cent pas dans le salon, alors que Lily, tranquillement assise dans un fauteuil, reprisait une de ses chemises.

- Ce n'est que son premier match James, dit-elle d'une voix douce, à moitié amusée de voir son mari retomber en enfance à travers leur fils. On aurait pu croire que c'était lui qui avait perdu contre les Serpentards. Il est encore jeune, reprit-elle, et il aura plein d'autres occasions de faire ses preuves. Et puis ce n'est qu'un jeu !

- Tu ne comprends pas Lils ! Le Quidditch est bien plus qu'un jeu ! Et puis contre les Serpentards ! Quelle humiliation ! C'est presque comme s'il avait perdu contre son propre frère ! Il est pourtant le meilleur !

- James, surtout ne montre pas ta déception devant Ryan, il doit être suffisamment déprimé comme cela ! Je suis sûre qu'il a fait de son mieux, et tu as intérêt à ne pas lui mettre la pression, sinon tu auras de mes nouvelles !

Connaissant mieux que personne les colères que pouvait piquer sa femme, James lui promit d'une petite voix de continuer à encourager Ryan tout en ne lui faisait aucun reproche, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Après tout lui n'avait jamais perdu un seul match, surtout pas contre cette maison !

Mais les mauvaises performances de Ryan sur un balai furent très vite oubliées quand une épouvantable nouvelle leur parvint, une semaine avant les vacances de Noël.

- Comment ça Elisabeth a été pétrifiée ? Murmura Lily, écarquillant les yeux et la bouche. Mais c'est impossible Albus !

Le vieux sorcier était venu leur annoncer personnellement la nouvelle alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de travailler au Ministère. Lily sentit James devenir tendu juste à côté d'elle.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Sirius, il a besoin de toi en ce moment ! Murmura-t-elle doucement, et James n'attendit même pas la fin de sa phrase pour sortir retrouver celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

- Albus, est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda Lily avec inquiétude une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent à deux.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Lily, elle est entre de bonnes mains. Le professeur Chourave prend grand soin des Mandragores et dans quelques mois celles-ci devraient être prêtes.

- Quelques mois ? Oh doux Merlin, pauvre Elisabeth. Une idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

Dumbledore secoua négativement la tête.

- Elisabeth a été retrouvée comme tous les autres, dans un couloir vide, pétrifiée. Nous n'avons aucun indice sur l'identité de son agresseur pour l'instant.

- Est-ce que vous croyez qu'Harry puisse être responsable ? Demanda la rouquine d'une voix très basse. Personnellement, elle ne pouvait le croire. Elisabeth était la meilleure amie d'Harry, il l'adorait, n'importe qui pouvait le voir.

A moins qu'Elisabeth ait découvert qu'Harry était l'agresseur. Peut-être alors avait-il voulu la réduire au silence ?

Mais ça ne faisait aucun sens. Il savait que les victimes allaient finir par être réveillées. Tôt ou tard elles pourraient dire qui les avait attaqué.

Non, ça ne pouvait être Harry.

Elle refusait d'y croire. Harry ne pouvait être tombé aussi profondément dans les Ténèbres.

- Je ne sais pas Lily, mentit effrontément Albus Dumbledore. Je serais tenté de dire que non, mais il y a certains éléments troublants.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Et bien, j'ai découvert récemment qu'Harry avait la capacité de parler Fourchelangue, dit-il lentement.

Il avait beaucoup hésité avant de révéler cette information, mais il avait bien vu les hésitations de Lily. Cette dernière était très difficile à contrôler, bien plus que James, et c'était normal vu son instinct maternel, quelque chose de très puissant après tout.

Et puis de toute façon, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de Poudlard. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que Ryan n'en ait toujours pas parlé.

Lui qui n'hésitait jamais à cafeter sur le dos de son frère ordinairement.

Il eut la réaction escompté. Lily eut l'air purement et simplement horrifiée. Désormais, le trouble et les soupçons s'installaient en elle, et même quand l'identité de l'agresseur serait dévoilé, en l'occurrence Jenny Derwent, Lily se souviendrait toujours qu'Harry possédait ce don mystérieux et effroyable.

Un don qu'avait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle d'une voix faible. Le don de Fourchelangue est quelque chose d'héréditaire. Or, cela ne vient pas de moi vu que tous mes ancêtres sont moldus, et je suis quasiment persuadée qu'aucun Potter n'a jamais été Fourchelangue !

Affirmation que confirma James de manière peu subtile, lors de confrontation qu'ils eurent avec leur fils ainé quand celui-ci rentra de Poudlard.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne sais pas comment est-ce que c'est possible ? hurla Harry dont la patience avait disparue depuis bien longtemps. Il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque des Black où ses parents l'avaient emmené pour qu'il puisse discuter en famille.

- Mais il doit bien y avoir une explication, cria sa mère. Comment est-il possible que tu parles Fourchelangue alors que ce n'est pas le cas de ton père ou de ton frère ! Ce genre d'aptitudes vient de la famille ! Tu ne peux pas être le seul !

- Peut-être qu'il y a un lointain ancêtre Potter qui avait cette capacité, suggéra Harry avec lassitude. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils se trouvaient ici. Il avait appris que Dumbledore avait raconté l'incident du club de duel à ses parents, et non pas Ryan comme il l'aurait supposé.

- La famille Potter ne compte aucun sorcier maléfique, protesta avec vigueur James et Harry poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

- Et bien mieux vaut tard que jamais, encore heureux que je suis là, rétorqua-t-il avec provocation.

- Ne plaisante pas avec cela, hurla sa mère qui semblait au bord des larmes. Mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé bon sang Harry ! Tu n'étais pas comme cela auparavant.

Lily n'en pouvait plus. D'abord Sirius qui attaquait leur fils à la gare parce qu'il pensait qu'il était responsable de l'attaque d'Elisabeth, et maintenant l'attitude d'Harry, si arrogant, si sûr de lui, si…Serpentard…

Elle détestait cela.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais ! hurla Harry à son tour. Vous n'avez jamais fait attention à moi, il n'y en a toujours eu que pour Ryan, je n'ai jamais existé à vos yeux ! Vous êtes incapables de voir que j'existe ou de m'accepter pour ce que je suis ! Je suis à Serpentard parce que c'est la maison qui me convient le mieux, c'est une maison où on prise la détermination, l'ambition, l'ingéniosité, et un certain dédain pour les règles, et aux dernières nouvelles ce ne sont nullement des défauts. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a vingt ans des Mangemorts étaient dans cette maison que l'histoire se répète !

James eut une lueur d'hésitation dans les yeux mais cela disparut trop vite, merci la toile, et il répondit d'une voix ferme et pleine d'assurance.

- Tu ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles Harry. Tu n'étais pas là pendant la guerre, tu ne sais pas ce que nous ont fait subir les Serpentards durant notre scolarité. Ils ne sont peut-être pas tous du côté de Voldemort, mais c'est le cas pour 90 pour cent d'entre eux minimum ! Et quand à ton frère, ajouta-t-il avec ce qui semblait être du mépris dans la voix, si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre à quel point il est important, eh bien on ne peut rien pour toi et alors tu mérites bel et bien ta place à Serpentard. Mais certainement pas dans notre famille. Sur ces derniers mots, James prit sa femme par la main et sortit de la bibliothèque sans même un regard pour leur fils désemparé.

- Quel horrible gamin, murmura James à sa femme quand ils se furent suffisamment éloignés. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il puisse être notre fils. Il est tellement différent de nous, de Ryan.

- C'est à cause de sa répartition à Serpentard, affirma catégoriquement Lily, qui refusait obstinément de croire qu'elle puisse être responsable de ce qu'Harry était devenu. Il était tout gentil avant, il était un peu timide, mais il nous écoutait et nous obéissait sans même poser de questions. Il n'était pas comme ça, c'est cette maison qui l'a transformé !

- Oui, mais s'il a été envoyé là-bas, c'est pour de bonnes raisons Lils ! C'était parce qu'il avait déjà un mauvais fond que le Choixpeau l'y a mit ! Il cachait bien son jeu, c'est tout, il a dissimulé sa vraie nature pendant des années, il nous a trompé pendant tout ce temps, mais maintenant que nous savons qui il est réellement, il est trop tard !

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Notre devoir est de protéger Ryan, quoi qu'il arrive, d'Harry. C'est notre seule et unique priorité, répondit James, obéissant aveuglément aux instructions de la Toile. Pour Harry, il est bien trop tard. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'arrivera rien de trop grave.

*

Le reste des vacances passa à une lenteur incroyable, pour Harry comme pour ses parents qui avaient décidé d'un commun accord de lui infliger le traitement du silence et de l'ignorance complète. C'était comme si le Serpentard n'existait pas à leurs yeux, et quelque part ils auraient bien aimé que ce soit véritablement le cas.

En fait, le seul incident notable qui se produisit et attira leurs attentions sur leur fils ainé fut quand ils en apprirent un peu plus sur le match de Quidditch qui avait tant déçu James Potter.

Tous se trouvaient à table, et comme à chaque repas, l'atmosphère était tendue. Harry aurait bien mangé dans sa chambre, à l'abri des regards méchants qu'on lui adressait, et par on il entendait en premier lieu Sirius Black, mais Neville avait insisté pour qu'il descende manger avec lui, affirmant qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte et se cacher, il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Neville était un Gryffondor pur et dur, aucun doute là-dessus.

Le silence fut ainsi rompu quand Franck Londubat prit la parole.

« Alors champion quand est-ce que c'est ton prochain match de Quidditch ? demanda-t-il avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'il n'en ressentait vraiment.

- C'est un mois après la rentrée contre Poufsouffle, répondit avec un petit sourire Ryan. C'est sûr qu'on va gagner, leur équipe ne vaut rien.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu perdre contre Serpentard ! S'exclama son père. Qui est l'attrapeur déjà ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit ?

Le silence envahit alors la table et Harry et Neville regardèrent avec ébahissement Ryan qui baissait les yeux, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Remus détourna le regard clairement gêné. Il savait tout naturellement qu'Harry était dans l'équipe, mais avait jugé que ce n'était pas à lui d'en informer ses parents, ne voulant pas être la cause de plus de tensions qu'il n'y en avait déjà. Mais apparemment Ryan n'avait pas jugé bon de révéler cette information à ses parents.

- Eh bien qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Lily clairement étonnée par ces diverses réactions.

- C'est Harry l'attrapeur de Serpentard, répondit avec détermination Neville, furieux contre Ryan.

- Mais c'est impossible, s'écria James. Dans ce cas là pourquoi est-ce que nous ne sommes pas au courant ?

- Parce que Ryan a jugé bon de ne rien vous dire, et qu'étant donné que vous ne m'écrivez pas quand je suis à Poudlard, je ne pensais pas que cela vous intéresserait de savoir, dit Harry d'une voix nonchalante. Et avant que vous ne m'accusiez de quoi que ce soit, j'avais décidé de devenir attrapeur bien avant de savoir que Ryan se présenterait pour un poste dans l'équipe.

Tous les adultes excepté Remus le regardèrent avec une stupéfaction non feinte.

- Mais c'est impossible, tu ne sais pas jouer au Quidditch, murmura Sirius, oubliant pendant un bref moment son animosité pour son filleul.

- Oh mais vous ne saviez pas qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de savoir jouer au Quidditch pour rentrer dans une équipe, répondit Harry du tac au tac, après un soupir d'exaspération. Cependant personne ne releva le sarcasme excepté Remus et Neville qui rirent doucement.

- Mais alors tu as battu Ryan ? demanda Alice. Puis, se retournant vers son fils elle ajouta. Et comment est-ce que cela se fait que tu ne nous as rien dit ?

- Peut-être que c'est parce que dés que je mentionne Harry vous l'accusez d'être un Mangemort junior et vous m'interdisez de le fréquenter, s'exclama Neville avec colère. Pourquoi, maintenant que vous savez qu'il est meilleur à ce sport que Ryan vous allez commencer à le traiter normalement ?

L'expression sur les visages des adultes étaient sans prix : mélange d'indignation, de colère, de surprise et pour quelqu'un comme Evana de honte.

- Ne nous parle pas comme ça, lui ordonna Franck. Tu ne comprends pas de toute façon !

- Je suis moins Gryffondor que j'en ai l'air papa, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Neville, causant de nouveaux bruissements de colère.

- Lunard tu étais au courant, demanda brusquement James, se retournant vers son ami, ayant remarqué que celui-ci ne semblait pas réagir à cette cascade d'informations et d'attaques.

- Euh, je vais aller me rechercher du café en cuisine, répondit celui-ci en baissant la tête et en se précipitant illico presto non pas en direction de la cuisine mais en direction de la bibliothèque, et Harry et Neville éclatèrent de rire devant le comportement de leur oncle préféré.

- Ce n'est pas drôle jeune gens, décréta d'un ton sévère Lily. Et toi Ryan pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que ton frère était sélectionné dans l'équipe ?

Ryan rebaissa une nouvelle fois les yeux vers le sol, et Harry se demanda effectivement pourquoi son frère n'avait rien fait de tel. L'année dernière il passait sa vie à raconter ses faits et gestes aux parents, même quand cela n'avait pas la moindre importance, et là, alors qu'il tenait une occasion de se plaindre, silence radio. Quelque chose n'allait pas bien chez lui.

- Je ne voulais pas que Harry se fâche si je vous le disais, finit-il par lâcher d'une petite voix.

Tous les regards se portèrent aussitôt sur Harry qui sentit une profonde irritation le gagner.

- Comment ça tu avais peur que Harry ne se fâche ? répéta Sirius d'une voix menaçante. Est-ce que Harry t'a déjà menacé Ryan ?

- Bien sûr que je l'ai déjà menacé je ne fais que ça de mes journées, répondit à sa place Harry, les joues rouges et ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Je n'ai que ça à faire de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des cours, des devoirs, des amis ou des entraînements de Quidditch ou tout simplement une vie en dehors de Ryan. Quoi que tout ça c'est exténuant quand tu rajoutes en plus le fait que je dois prendre le temps de pétrifier les sangs de bourbe et les traîtres à leurs sangs ! Cria-t-il avec rage.

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction il sortit de table et monta dans sa chambre en courant. Aussitôt, Lily fondit en larmes. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation intenable.

- Je vais aller lui botter les fesses ! Marmonna alors Sirius, faisant mine de se lever de table, mais d'un mouvement ferme Franck le retint.

- Sirius, ce n'est pas le moment.

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'aller lui botter les fesses ! S'exclama Neville, furieux, qui avait peine à croire que sa famille puisse être composée d'autant d'imbéciles. Harry n'a rien fait de mal, il se contente de jouer au Quidditch, et s'il était à Gryffondor, vous seriez tous fiers comme des paons ! Mais non il a battu votre petit chéri, alors là bien sûr ça ne va plus ! Mais ce n'est pas parce que Ryan est aussi doué sur un balai qu'une chouette qui voudrait danser la salsa que vous devez lui hurler dessus !

Et toi, ajouta-t-il sous le silence ébahi des parents en direction de Ryan, qu'est ce que c'est que ces histoires comme quoi tu aurais peur qu'Harry se fâche ? Il ne t'a jamais rien fait bougre d'asticot ! Encore un de tes pathétiques mensonges pour faire oublier à tes parents que tu n'es qu'un lâche qui ne mérite pas sa place à Gryffondor ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Prends tes responsabilités pour une fois !

Un silence choqué l'accueillit, jusqu'à ce que ses parents ne reprennent la situation en main.

- Neville Alexandre Londubat, comment oses-tu nous parler de la sorte, commença sa mère, mais son fils l'interrompit.

- Et bien puisque vous êtes incapable de voir la vérité, il faut bien que la personne la plus intelligente de la pièce, c'est-à-dire moi, vous la dises telle qu'elle est, rétorqua-t-il non sans un certain sens du sarcasme Serpentardesque.

- Dans ta chambre ! Hurla son père, excédé. Tu es consigné jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

- Bien ! Cria un Neville furieux. Claquant la porte derrière lui il partit rejoindre son meilleur ami.

- Du calme Lily, murmura Evana d'une voix apaisante à sa meilleure amie qui continuait de sangloter.

- Maman, ça ne va pas ? Demanda doucement Ryan d'une voix enfantine, se rapprochant de sa mère qui, le voyant, le prit aussitôt dans ses bras, à l'en étouffer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Je suis juste un peu triste à cause de ton frère. Mais pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit Ryan ? Si tu as peur d'Harry, il faut que tu nous le dises, tu m'entends ? On peut l'empêcher de te faire du mal, ou alors tu vas voir le professeur Dumbledore, il t'aidera, d'accord !

Ryan promit rapidement tout ce que sa mère voulait, même si en son fort intérieur, il savait qu'il ne se confierait probablement jamais à personne. Qui le croirait s'il déclarait avoir vu dans un rêve son frère jumeau tuer le professeur Quirrel qui en fait avait Voldemort dans la tête ?

Ils l'enverraient tout droit à Saint-Mangouste.

*

La dernière altercation mémorable entre Harry et ses parents eut lieu le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard, et alors que le jeune sorcier se croyait à l'abri.

Tout commença quand Franck remarqua que la poche du jeune homme s'agitait de manière fort étrange.

- Harry qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ta poche ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton franchement curieux, s'arrêtant même de marcher pour mieux observer la poche de son neveu. Cela naturellement attira l'attention de tout le monde et Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il d'un ton faussement détaché, et il fit mine de continuer à marcher mais son père l'arrêta.

- Non ta poche bouge vraiment, qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ?

- C'est mon serpent, affirma avec force Harry. On peut y aller maintenant ?

- Tu as un serpent ? Demanda avec incrédulité sa mère, qui paraissait horrifié.

- Oui mais il est très gentil, et je peux lui parler, se défendit Harry. Ce n'est pas bien grave et il faudrait qu'on se dépêche si on ne veut pas rater le Poudlard Express.

Mais les adultes ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille. La mère de Neville poussa un petit cri horrifié et Sirius marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe qui ressemblait à 'tout comme Regulus, son portrait craché'.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que cela veut dire ? Cria James, qui avait l'air très énervé par cette information. Les serpents sont des animaux des Ténèbres, il n'y a que les Mangemorts qui en ont comme animal de compagnie ! Aucun Potter digne de ce nom ne possède de serpent de compagnie !

- Oui mais je ne suis pas un Potter digne de ce nom, tu ne te souviens pas ? Répliqua Harry avec provocation. La gifle qu'il reçut alors de son père le prit par surprise.

- Espèce de sale vermine de Serpentard, siffla James Potter. Tu me dégoûtes, cracha-t-il. Puis il se retourna et partit en trombe en direction de la gare, et tout le monde le suivit, excepté Neville et Harry, dont la lèvre saignait. Remus était absent car il avait du aller travailler, et Harry savait que si le lycanthrope avait été présent, cela ne se saurait pas passé comme ça.

Pour James, ce serpent était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le chaudron. Comment osait-il ? C'était comme s'il le faisait exprès, comme s'il aimait faire de la peine à ses parents !

Comme s'il ne voulait même plus être un Potter. Parce qu'il s'accrochait si fort à sa maison, il reniait les Potter et tout ce qu'ils représentaient. Il s'éloignait de lui-même, et James ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Mais après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il le voulait réellement. Harry n'était pas comme eux, il avait toujours été différent. C'en était même une honte qu'il soit associé au nom des Potter.

Il ne méritait pas d'être de leur famille.

*

Les mois qui suivirent furent assez calmes pour James et Lily Potter. Ils recevaient très régulièrement des nouvelles de Ryan qui, au grand plaisir de son père gagna ses deux autres matchs de Quidditch, mais malheureusement les Serpentards remportèrent tout de même la coupe de Quidditch.

D'Harry, aucune nouvelle. Le sujet était devenu tabou entre eux, et leurs amis les plus proches savaient bien qu'il fallait éviter ce sujet. Remus ne voulait pas d'une énième dispute qui ne servirait à rien, et les autres se sentaient profondément désolés pour James et Lily.

Ils arrivaient presque à l'oublier. Entre Ryan qui n'en parlait jamais, et Harry qui n'écrivait aucune lettre, pourquoi faire de toute façon, ils n'y pensaient presque pas, parce qu'après tout c'était bien plus facile de prétendre qu'ils n'avaient qu'un seul fils, le Survivant.

Le reste n'était que superflu.

Dumbledore n'aurait pu faire un meilleur boulot.

Mais la fin de l'année approcha, et le sujet d'Harry dut être abordé, quand Remus vint les voir un soir, alors qu'il était invité à dîner.

- Vous avez prévu quelque chose de spécial pendant les vacances ? Demanda le Maraudeur d'un ton faussement innocent.

Aussitôt, Lily se figea sur sa chaise. Elle qui s'efforçait d'éviter de penser aux vacances et au calvaire que ça allait représenter que d'accueillir Harry, voilà que Remus lui forçait la main, d'un ton désinvolte. Pendant quelques secondes, elle ressentit une pointe de haine envers son ami.

- Non, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Je me demandais si ça vous dérangerait si Harry venait passer les vacances chez moi, dit-il d'une voix légère, tout en évitant le regard de ses amis et en se resservant en petits pois. J'en ai déjà parlé à Harry, et il en serait ravi. Et j'ai pensé, et bien étant donné….

- Ce serait extra ! S'exclama joyeusement James, si joyeusement que Remus dut se retenir de ne pas vomir, ou frapper quelqu'un. Etre aussi heureux d'être débarrassé de son fils, ce n'était pas normal, pas naturel. Tu nous rendrais un sacré service Lunard, mais tu es sûr que ça ne te causerait pas trop de dérangements !

Remus secoua négativement la tête, incapable de parler tellement il était dégoûté par l'attitude des Potter. S'il ne tenait pas autant à Harry, cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait claqué la porte.

- Merci beaucoup Remus, répondit Lily, visiblement adoucie. Grâce à lui, maintenant elle pouvait se calmer, ses vacances ne seraient pas gâchées, elle allait pouvoir profiter de Ryan tranquillement, sans se faire le moindre souci.

*

Pourtant, Lily et James durent revoir une dernière fois leur fils ainé, bien malgré eux.

Quelques jours seulement avant que les vacances ne commencent, Albus vint les prévenir par cheminette que les Mandragores étaient prêtes, Elisabeth était réveillée, et l'agresseur avait été arrêté.

Aussitôt, James demanda si c'était Harry.

- Non James, répondit doucement Albus. Mais Sirius et Evana sont déjà à l'infirmerie, et j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez venir également.

Les Potter ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, ils se trouvaient à l'infirmerie, au chevet d'une Elisabeth éveillée et qui pétait la forme.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Eli ? Demanda avec affection Lily, embrassant chaleureusement sa nièce. Malgré son caractère de cochon, elle aimait beaucoup la jeune fille, si semblable à Sirius par bien des côtés.

- Je me sens un peu fatiguée, mais ça va, répondit cette dernière. Mais où est Harry ? Demanda-t-elle pour la dixième fois au moins depuis qu'elle était réveillée.

Sirius laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération alors que Neville se retenait d'éclater de rire.

- Il ne va pas tarder à arriver Eli, patience, répondit-il joyeusement. Il ignorait encore ce qui s'était passé la veille, mais à en juger par l'absence d'Harry, Lucas et Jenny, il se doutait bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Et justement, en parlant du loup-garou…tournant le regard, il vit son meilleur ami franchir timidement la porte.

- Harry ça y est elle est réveillé, cria-t-il un peu inutilement. Tous les regards se braquèrent alors sur Harry qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Elisabeth.

La première chose que James remarqua, fut à quel point son fils avait changé en peu de temps. Il avait pris plusieurs centimètres et semblait s'être étoffé au niveau du torse. Probablement grâce au Quidditch, et soudain James se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait voir ses deux fils jouer. Pour se rendre compte de ses propres yeux.

Mais surtout, ce qui sautait alors aux yeux, c'était le lien et l'affection évidente entre Harry et Elisabeth. Un lien très fort. Les deux jeunes gens ne se quittaient pas du regard et on pouvait lire dans les yeux du jeune garçon à quel point elle lui avait manqué, à quel point il avait souffert pendant plusieurs mois sans elle.

_Oh merde_, songea James avec stupéfaction._ Sirius ne va vraiment pas être content si ça continue sur cette voie. Harry et Elisabeth !_

Cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

- Alors Potter on m'ignore ? Lança justement la voix sarcastique d'Elisabeth. Ça fait pourtant six mois que tu ne m'as pas vu tu devrais être en train de te jeter à mes pieds, cela a du être atroce pour toi de ne pas pouvoir contempler ma merveilleuse personne, entendre toute les choses intelligentes que j'ai à dire, mes remarques spirituelles et tout le reste. Vraiment je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu survivre tout ce temps sans moi, à ta place moi je me serais suicidé sous le coup du désespoir ! conclut-elle d'un ton dramatique.

Harry éclata aussitôt de rire, mais c'était un rire à la fois nerveux et soulagé. Sans demander leurs restes, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers leur meilleure amie qui affichait un sourire heureux et la prirent dans leurs bras. Enfin le trio d'or était réuni.

- Si tu refais un coup pareil je te jure que je te tue moi-même, lui murmura Harry dans l'oreille. Tu m'entends Black plus jamais ! La menaça-t-il, et les soupçons de James furent confirmés quand il entendit cela. C'était trop flagrant, et il était même étonné que personne dans la pièce ne s'en rende compte.

- J'essaierai d'être sage promis, dit-elle d'une voix de petite fille. Puis tous les trois se séparèrent. Harry constata qu'aucun des parents n'avait l'air heureux de le voir.

- Et comment va Jenny ? demanda Elisabeth d'un ton innocent.

- Elle est encore dans le coma, répondit-il d'une voix neutre. Mais selon Mme Pomfresh elle va s'en sortir sans trop de séquelles.

- Vous parlez de la petite fille qui a été emmenée dans la chambre des secrets ? Demanda Evana en frissonnant. Pauvre gamine, c'est un miracle qu'elle en soit ressortie vivante.

- Encore heureux que Dumbledore ait réussi à sauver cette enfant à temps, fit remarquer Lily Potter, dont la main reposait affectueusement sur l'épaule de Ryan.

- Oui enfin c'est marrant de voir que Dumbledore n'a trouvé le coupable que quand un élève est mort et qu'une autre avait été faite prisonnière, fit remarquer avec nonchalance Elisabeth qui était retournée dans son yaourt.

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles Eli, rétorqua Sirius, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et il a fait ce qu'il pouvait. Même lui ne connaît pas tous et n'est pas invincible. Nous devons nous estimer heureux qu'il ait découvert la vérité avant qu'il n'y ait d'autres victimes, et avant que Poudlard ne ferme.

Elisabeth leva un regard de défi vers son père mais sachant que la bataille était perdue d'avance choisit de se replier dans un mutisme agressif. James sentit le découragement l'abattre. Tout ce temps, il avait espéré qu'Harry n'aurait pas trop contaminé les deux autres adolescents, qui étaient des gamins très bien au final, malgré leur aveuglement incompréhensible concernant leur meilleur ami. Mais après tout lui-même n'avait-il pas aimé Peter comme un frère avant de découvrir trop tard sa trahison ?

Par amitié on pouvait tout accepter ou presque avant de se rendre compte qu'on avait été trompé de la pire manière qui soit.

Puis, Mme Pomfresh vint les avertir qu'il était temps de laisser la jeune fille se reposer, que les visites étaient terminées, et les adultes durent quitter la pièce alors qu'Elisabeth parvenait à convaincre l'irascible matrone de lui accorder quelques minutes avec ses deux meilleurs amis. James sortit de la pièce, non sans un dernier regard en arrière, mais il constata avec amertume que son fils ainé ne lui accordait aucune espèce d'attention. Visiblement, cela ne lui faisait rien d'être en froid avec ses parents, et cela rendit James encore plus furieux.

Si Harry avait montré le moindre désir de se réconcilier avec eux, peut-être que James aurait été un peu moins intransigeant, mais il ne pouvait comprendre qu'Harry, tout comme son père, était bien trop fier et têtu pour faire le premier pas. Des deux côtés la rupture se consommait, manque de communication et de volonté.

L'été passé chez Remus, sans que les deux camps n'échangent la moindre nouvelle, le moindre contact, allait empirer les choses. Harry allait apprendre à vivre sans parents, tandis que James et Lily allaient apprendre, un peu trop facilement, à l'oublier, et Albus se délecta de cette situation. Tout se passait comme sur des roulettes, il n'avait même pas besoin de renforcer la toile, leurs caractères respectifs et le cours des événements faisaient tout pour lui, et cela était très agréable. Ça enfonçait la culpabilité qu'il pouvait ressentir tout au fond de lui et lui permettait de mieux dormir la nuit.

C'était tellement mieux quand tout se déroulait selon ses plans. Déjà qu'à deux reprises il l'avait échappé belle. Mais comment aurait-il pu imaginer que dés l'arrivée du vrai Survivant à Poudlard, Voldemort recommencerait à faire des siennes et des affrontements auraient lieu ?

Mais le plus important était que personne n'ait connaissance des exploits d'Harry Potter.

Albus ignorait encore combien de temps allait durer la mascarade. Jusqu'au retour de Voldemort, ça c'était sûr. Et pour l'instant, il n'avait aucune idée de quand cela aurait lieu. D'après ce qu'il savait, Voldemort se trouvait quelque part en Albanie en ce moment, seul et trop faible pour espérer faire son come-back.

Mais cela pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment, et Albus devait garder les yeux grands ouverts.

Après tout, c'était son rôle, en tant que gardien de la prophétie.

Et parce qu'Albus Dumbledore ne devait pas rester inactif très longtemps, quelques jours à peine après, la nouvelle de l'évasion de Peter Pettigrew éclata dans le monde sorcier.

*

- Peter s'est échappé d'Azkaban, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix solennelle à Remus et au Trio d'or qui venait juste de revenir chez les Black en quatrième vitesse, après que James soit venu les avertir que quelque chose de très grave ne se soit produit.

- Mais comment…bredouilla Remus. C'est impossible de s'échapper d'Azkaban, cria-t-il un peu plus fort. Comment Peter aurait-il pu…

- Et voila la question à un million de gallions, répliqua sombrement James. Comment Peter aurait-il pu nous trahir, comment aurait-il pu s'échapper d'Azkaban, comment aurait-il pu échapper aux détraqueurs ? Apparemment le petit Peter est bien plus fort que nous le pensions.

- Son absence a été remarquée il y a quelques heures par des gardes, expliqua Dumbledore. Ils ont aussitôt fouillé l'île, mais il est vite apparu qu'il n'était plus dessus. Les barrières anti-animagus de sa cellule ont été vérifiées à plusieurs reprises, et elles étaient intactes. Les Aurors sont catégoriques. Il n'a pas pu s'enfuir en se transformant en rat.

- Mais alors quelle autre solution ? S'énerva Sirius. Peter était loin d'être le plus intelligent d'entre nous, comment est-ce que lui aurait pu trouver le moyen de s'échapper ?

- La question n'est pas seulement comment, mais également pourquoi maintenant ? répondit d'un ton énigmatique Dumbledore.

- Peu importe ! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? demanda Lily, se levant de son siège. Il va venir vers nous maintenant, pour se venger peut-être ou finir ce que son maître avait commencé.

- Ce n'est pas le pire Lunard, ajouta alors James, des gardes nous ont rapporté qu'ils ont entendu Pettigrew à plusieurs reprises répéter dans son sommeil 'bientôt mon maître…bientôt…Potter…'.

- Et il est fort possible qu'il tente de venir chercher Ryan, rajouta Dumbledore. Mais il est également possible qu'il s'attaque aux autres enfants. Pour se venger ou tenter d'atteindre Ryan indirectement, tout est possible.

- Que va-t-on faire alors pour assurer leurs sécurités ? demanda Remus dont le visage était devenu tout blanc. Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

- Une fois qu'ils seront à Poudlard j'ai bonne confiance que vos enfants soient tous en sécurité, néanmoins, il me semble judicieux de garder un œil sur eux par le biais des professeurs, et de les empêcher de se rendre à pré au lard durant les week-ends autorisés, du moins jusqu'à ce que Pettigrew soit retrouvé. Le ministère a également mis tous les Aurors sur sa trace, dont James, Sirius, Franck et Alice et je pense qu'on le retrouvera très vite.

- Oui mais sous sa forme de rat il sera beaucoup plus difficile de le repérer, fit remarquer Harry, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se taire.

- Il a raison, dit James d'un ton distrait. Même si la communauté sorcière est au courant, sous sa forme de rat il peut se cacher n'importe où et être quasiment invisible.

Si quelqu'un dans la pièce fut surpris que James tombe d'accord avec son fils ainé, personne n'en montra rien. Mais James était incapable de s'attarder sur ce détail.

Pettigrew s'était enfui ! Il était en liberté, quelque part, et à la recherche de Ryan, pour terminer le boulot certainement. Pettigrew, son pire ennemi, qu'il haïssait encore plus que Voldemort en personne.

Son fils était en danger, et cette pensée le rendait malade.

*

- Et l'équipe de Gryffondor entre sur le terrain, hurla la voix de Ron Weasley dans le mégaphone amplifié par la magie. Dubois, Johnson, Spinnet, Bell, et le retour des jumeaux Weasley ! Et enfin notre sublime, notre fantastique attrapeur…Ryan Potter !

Sur ce, la foule acclama l'attrapeur de Gryffondor qui pavanait sur son nouveau balai, un éclair de feu spécialement offert par James et Lily qui étaient présents dans les gradins, applaudissant à tout rompre leur précieuse progéniture.

- On va enfin le voir jouer Lils ! S'exclama James, avec l'excitation d'un gamin de dix ans. Il avait du plaider pour obtenir un jour de congé au Ministère, mais il avait obtenu gain de cause, et enfin il allait pouvoir voir de ses propres yeux son fils adoré jouer au Quidditch.

Il imaginait ce moment depuis que les garçons étaient nés, et en plus aujourd'hui il allait pouvoir les voir jouer tous les deux. Et même s'il tenait à 100% pour Ryan, il était curieux de voir le Serpentard jouer. Etait-il aussi bon que certains le prétendaient ?

Et sous les acclamations de la foule, le match débuta, alors qu'il faisait vraiment très froid dehors. Avec bonheur, James se souvint des ses propres matchs quand il était encore élève. Quel bonheur, que d'être jeune et insouciant !

Mais très vite il déchanta quand il vit les Serpentards mener 30 à 10 après une demi-heure de jeu. L'équipe des lions était bonne, mais personne ne pouvait nier que les serpents étaient bien meilleurs, et cela mettait l'ancien Poursuiveur en rage.

Mais pour l'instant, impossible de voir lequel de ses fils était le meilleur. Ils se contentaient de voler sur le terrain, cherchant le vif d'or qui n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition. Ryan faisait quelques figures sur son nouveau balai rutilant, mais rien de bien impressionnant.

Avec vigueur James et Lily acclamèrent Ryan, portant sans vergogne des bannières à l'effigie des lions, et du coin de l'œil, Lily put voir qu'Harry avait l'air furieux. Elle se sentit étrangement désolée de cela, mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient supporter Serpentard.

Soudain, Harry avait du repérer le vif d'or car James le vit voler très vite, comme s'il cherchait à l'atteindre. Mais, songea-t-il avec surprise, la petite balle dorée se trouvait à l'autre bout du terrain !

_Bien sûr_, comprit-il. _Il fait diversion pour que Ryan ne voie pas la balle. Et ça marche ! Ryan est tombé dans le piège !_

James en fut mortifié. Comment Ryan avait pu se faire avoir par une ruse aussi grossière ? Si ça continuait comme ça les Serpentards allaient gagner le match ! Incroyable !

Mais alors que Ryan s'éloignait du vif d'or, un froid glacial envahit le terrain, et James reconnut aussitôt les effroyables créatures qui arrivaient sur le terrain.

Alors que Dumbledore se levait et tentait de les chasser, James vit avec effroi Harry valdinguer sur son balai, comme s'il avait du mal à se tenir en équilibre. Puis, tout aussi soudainement, il vit Harry s'évanouir dans les airs et tomber de son balai.

Il ne réfléchit même pas, ce fut comme un instinct, quelque chose de bien plus fort que la toile qui le poussa à agir.

La seule pensée qui anima son esprit fut que son fils était en danger et s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, il allait se blesser, ou même pire.

Une pensée absolument insupportable pour un père.

Alors il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour sauver son fils. Il leva sa baguette et d'un mouvement sec et adroit ralentit la chute d'Harry, tandis qu'à côté de lui, Lily poussait un immense soupir de soulagement.

- Oh mon dieu James encore heureux que tu as régi à temps ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix faible, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle non plus ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Quand elle avait vu Harry en danger, une seule chose avait compté, le sauver. Parce qu'il était son fils, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang.

Et que rien d'autre ne comptait.

Harry atterrit en douceur sur le terrain et aussitôt Lily vit ses amis se précipiter vers lui tandis que Minerva aller chercher l'infirmière. Mais quand à elle, elle était tétanisée, complètement paralysée.

Une violente migraine pointait et elle se sentait soudain immensément lasse. Elle n'avait plus envie de comprendre, plus envie d'aller voir si Harry allait bien. Elle voulait juste aller se poser quelques instants et se reposer.

- Viens Lily, on va aller dans le bureau de Sirius, marmonna James qui était exactement dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle.

Trop préoccupé par Harry, James n'avait même pas vu que son fils cadet avait attrapé le vif d'or quelques secondes après que son frère soit tombé de son balai. Mais même s'il l'avait remarqué, il n'en aurait éprouvé aucune fierté. Après tout Ryan avait attrapé le vif uniquement parce que son frère en avait été incapable. Et qu'est ce que vaut une victoire sans adversaire ?

Ils partirent donc dans le bureau de Sirius se poser un instant mais plusieurs dizaines de minutes après, une jeune fille passablement énervée vint leur rendre visite.

- Oncle James est là ? demanda Elisabeth d'une voix ferme, ignorant les cajoleries de son père.

- Oui, répondit Sirius. Viens entre.

- Tiens, mais c'est ma filleule préférée ! Lança James en apercevant la nouvelle venue. Il était assis sur dans un fauteuil aux couleurs rouge et or, les pieds posées nonchalamment sur la petite table qui le séparait du fauteuil où Sirius était probablement installé. Sa mine revêche contrastait fortement avec l'intonation chaleureuse de sa voix. Mais il était toujours sous le choc de cet incident.

- Je suis ta seule filleule, fit remarquer d'un ton sec Elisabeth. Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle en s'installant sans vergogne à la place de son père qui resta derrière elle, les bras ballants. Il était clair au ton de sa voix qu'elle ne laissait pas vraiment le choix à son parrain.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça celui-ci. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as un problème ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- J'ai plein de problèmes mais ce n'est pas de ça que je viens te parler, quoi que. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as sauvé Harry tout à l'heure, dit-elle d'un ton catégorique. Nous savons pertinemment tous les trois que tu es un père absolument odieux en ce qui concerne Harry, et ce genre de subite sollicitude paternelle m'intrigue énormément, surtout que tu n'avais pas besoin de le sauver, le professeur Rogue était sur le point de le faire.

- Comment oses-tu parler sur ce ton à James ? S'emporta Sirius avec colère. Ton parrain est un père exemplaire étant donné la vermine qu'il a pour fils !

- Tais-toi ! Hurla Elisabeth, perdant son légendaire calme. Ne parle plus jamais sur ce ton d'Harry en ma présence papa sinon que Merlin te vienne en aide mais je te détruirai, menaça-t-elle. Crois-moi, si je devais choisir entre lui et toi, la question ne se poserait même pas, alors je te préviens, ne dis plus un mot.

- Réponds-moi oncle James, ajouta-t-elle, se retournant vers son parrain, qui était resté étrangement silencieux durant tout cet échange. Celui-ci avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Mais les paroles de la jeune fille le secouèrent, et il posa un regard plein de défi sur elle.

- Je pensais que c'était Ryan qui était en danger, finit-il par répondre, mentant sans scrupules. Alors j'ai agi en conséquence. Mais tu as raison, si j'avais su que c'était Harry, je ne me serais pas occupé de lui. Après tout, Snivellus, cracha-t-il, était là comme tu l'as si bien dit. Il n'avait pas besoin de moi.

Une observatrice un peu plus âgée et mature qu'Elisabeth se serait rendu compte qu'il y avait une once de jalousie dans la voix de James Potter, mais celle-ci était encore bien trop jeune. Pourtant, James était bel et bien jaloux, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas forcément compte. Mais lui qui haïssait Severus Rogue de tout son être, il détestait voir son pire ennemi s'approprier son fils de la sorte.

Sans jamais se remettre en cause un seul moment. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais celle d'Harry, bien entendu.

Mais une fois le choc de tout cela passé, il ne pouvait décemment pas avouer qu'il avait voulu sauver Harry. Elisabeth le lui aurait répété et le Serpentard aurait pu alors s'en glorifier. Et cela, James ne le supporterait pas. Son fils ne voulait rien à voir avec lui, alors pourquoi devrait-il montrer d'une quelconque manière que ce soit qu'il tenait à lui ?

Elisabeth le regarda durement pendant une bonne minute, et ce fut James qui finit par baisser les yeux. La jeune fille pouvait être intimidante quand elle le voulait.

- Je sais que tu mens, déclara-t-elle en se levant de son fauteuil. Je sais que tu mens parce que de là où tu étais, c'était impossible de confondre l'éclair de feu rutilant de Ryan et le vieux nimbus terne d'Harry. Et c'était également impossible de confondre les couleurs de leurs tenues, conclut-elle. Pourquoi tu mens de la sorte, je l'ignore complètement mais je finirai par le comprendre un jour je pense. Après tout, je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux traiter ton fils de la sorte. Pour ton information, il va mieux mais il est à l'infirmerie pour la nuit, les détraqueurs lui ont filé un sacré coup.

- C'était de la comédie, affirma alors Sirius, oubliant toute précaution. Il a vu que Ryan était en train de gagner, et il a aperçu les détraqueurs, alors il en a profité, ce n'est qu'un tricheur ! C'est impossible que les détraqueurs aient un tel effet sur lui, il ne lui est jamais rien arrivé de terrible dans la vie.

- Et tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir après tout tu le connais si bien, ironisa Elisabeth. Si vous voulez croire à cette version digne d'un roman de Lockhlart, libre à vous, mais vous n'êtes que des idiots. Oncle James, si jamais tu veux tenter d'arranger les choses avec ton fils, tant qu'il est encore temps, va le voir à l'infirmerie ce soir, je sais qu'il sera prêt à te pardonner si tu fais un pas dans sa direction. Quoi qu'il en dise, il a encore désespérément besoin de toi. Mais si tu ne fais rien, tu vas le perdre à tout jamais, et tu le regretteras quand tu comprendras à quel point il est exceptionnel, et vaut bien mieux que l'autre demi-portion qui lui sert de jumeau. Sur ces mots elle sortit du bureau de son père, laissant les deux hommes abasourdis et songeurs.

- Tu vas aller le voir ? dit Sirius après quelques minutes de silence tendu.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira James. Pour l'instant je dois aller voir Dumbledore, Lily est dans son bureau. J'y réfléchirai sur le chemin.

Une partie d'envie mourrait de lui d'aller voir Harry. Parce que les mots de sa filleule l'avaient touché bien plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Et parce qu'Harry restait son fils. Parce que sur ce balai il avait eu l'impression de se revoir quinze ans auparavant. James ne pouvait le nier : en ce qui concernait le Quidditch, Harry était bien meilleur que Ryan et lui ressemblait bien plus.

Ça bien sûr il ne l'admettrait pas avant des années à voix haute.

Mais il était bien trop fier pour aller voir Harry à l'infirmerie. Non, il n'irait pas, décida-t-il en son fort intérieur. De toute façon, Harry avait Remus, Snivellus et tous ses amis.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ses parents.

*

Lily Potter elle avait des sentiments un tantinet différents envers son fils ainé.

Voyant à quel point la chute de balai d'Harry avait affecté les Potter, et menacé d'ébranler des fondements de la toile, Albus l'avait un peu plus resserrée. Et ça marchait plutôt bien.

Car quand elle revit Harry sur le quai la gare, en ramenant Ryan à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël, la première chose qu'elle pensa fut à quel point elle avait été soulagée qu'il ne soit pas là pendant ces quinze derniers jours.

C'était juste que quand Harry était là, les choses étaient compliquées, et tendues. Alors que sans lui, ils pouvaient tous être heureux et sans problèmes. Elle était peinée de constater la jalousie de son aîné pour son cadet, et peinée de constater que cette jalousie était destructrice. Elle l'avait envoyé à Serpentard, elle menaçait directement Ryan, la prunelle de ses yeux.

Et il n'y avait rien qu'elle et James puissent faire, malheureusement. Ce n'était quand même pas de leur faute si Harry était comme ça.

Au final, c'était mieux si de lui-même il s'éloignait de leur famille, car il était un danger pour eux.

Elle n'avait que très peu pensé à lui ces derniers mois, et même si ça lui faisait mal, elle ne pouvait se sentir coupable de cela. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était celle d'Harry. C'était juste dommage au final.

*

Et une fois que Ryan fut de retour à Poudlard, les Potter tombèrent dans une douce monotonie.

La menace Pettigrew semblait s'effacer petit à petit. Et Lily avait de plus en plus de mal à se sentir inquiétée par l'évasion de Peter. S'il avait du se passer quelque chose de grave, ça se serait déjà produit. Et puis, comment par Merlin pourrait-il s'infiltrer dans Poudlard ? Tout simplement impossible.

Bien sûr, elle voulait qu'il soit attrapé et qu'on lui administre le baiser du Détraqueur, mais elle ne se faisait pas de souci pour Ryan. Rien ne lui arriverait. Pas tant qu'il serait en sécurité à Poudlard.

Aussi, quand, le jour des vacances, un Sirius catastrophé vint leur annoncer que Ryan avait été kidnappé dans la tour Gryffondor par Pettigrew, elle n'échappa pas à la crise d'hystérie.

- Où est mon fils Albus ? Où est mon fils ? Répétait-elle en hurlant, sous les regards désemparés de sa famille.

James était furieux, fou de rage, et il avait même accusé Severus d'y être pour quelque chose dans la disparition de son fils adoré. Avant que celui-ci ne le rembarre sèchement et qu'Albus lui assure d'une voix douce que Severus n'y était pour rien, Peter était le seul responsable.

Peter, qu'il allait tuer de ses propres mains.

Si jamais il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Ryan…non, surtout ne pas penser au pire. Pas encore, sinon il deviendrait fou. Il devait penser à Lily, il devait être fort pour elle.

Mais la colère montait en lui, plus forte que tout. Comment Peter avait-il pu…comment est-ce que ça avait été rendu possible ? Comment un tel drame avait-il pu se produire ?

- Albus comment est-ce que cela a pu se produire ? Eclata soudain James. Je croyais que Poudlard était un endroit sûr pour mon fils ! Vous m'aviez promis qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, qu'il y avait des barrières anti-animagus qui l'empêcheraient de se faufiler à l'intérieur ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Dumbledore ?

- Il y a tout lieu à penser que Peter a réussi à franchir ces barrières, répondit le vieux sorcier d'une voix grave. J'ignore encore comment mais je trouverais James. Et je te promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ramener Ryan sain et sauf.

- Peut-être directeur que vous auriez du écouter le jeune Harry il y a quelques mois quand il vous a affirmé avoir vu Pettigrew à Poudlard, intervint soudain le directeur des Serpentards et le silence dans la pièce se fit plus tendu que jamais. D'un seul mouvement unanime tous les visages firent des allers-retours entre Harry et Dumbledore.

- Albus de quoi parle-t-il ? demanda James d'une voix dangereusement menaçante.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler de cela, et il sentit une bouffée de colère supplémentaire l'envahir envers Dumbledore.

- Votre fils est venu me voir la veille des vacances de Noël en m'affirmant avoir repéré Pettigrew sur la carte des Maraudeurs, expliqua lentement Albus, cherchant désespérément à assurer ses arrières. Mais en jetant un coup d'œil à la carte je n'ai rien vu de tel et quand j'ai vérifié les barrières je n'ai rien constaté d'inhabituel. J'ai pensé que le jeune Harry avait du imaginer des choses.

- On sait maintenant qu'il n'en était rien, remarqua Rogue avec un petit sourire narquois, qui exaspéra James plus qu'autre chose. Bien sûr, Snivellus pouvait triompher. Ce n'était pas son protégé qui avait disparu.

- Et pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ? demanda James en se retournant brusquement vers son fils aîné à qui il n'avait prêté aucune attention jusque là. Mais il fallait bien qu'il trouve un bouc émissaire, quelqu'un sur qui passer ses nerfs, parce que, grâce à la toile, ça lui était impossible contre le directeur de Poudlard.

- Oui bien sûr, il est évident que si Dumbledore ne m'avait pas cru, vous en revanche vous alliez accueillir mes déclarations à bras ouverts, rétorqua Harry les joues rouges. Et quand est-ce que j'aurais pu vous en parler ? Je vous rappelle qu'on n'a pas eu le moindre contact depuis le premier septembre dernier !

Personne ne répondit à cela et Lily eut même le bon goût de paraître légèrement gêné. Elle n'aimait guère qu'on rappelle en public que les relations avec leur fils ainé n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Ca pourrait la faire passer pour une mauvaise mère, et elle-même pourrait se poser des questions, ce que la toile ne voulait absolument pas.

Quelques minutes après James partit à la recherche de son fils avec d'autres Aurors, dont Sirius et les Londubat, pendant que Lily restait à Square Grimmauld, en compagnie d'Evana.

- Chut, ça va aller Lily, ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont le retrouver, murmurait la mère d'Elisabeth d'une voix apaisante, tentant de cacher les tremblements de sa propre voix. Elle aussi était sous le choc. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ?

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas Evie ! Sanglota Lily. Peter n'a plus aucun scrupule, aucune conscience ! Et toutes ces années à Azkaban ont du lui déranger le cerveau ! Tu as vu ce mot qu'il a laissé ! Il veut la mort de Ryan parce que celui-ci a détruit son maître ! Il n'a plus rien à perdre, et si ça se trouve, il est déjà trop tard ! Termina-t-elle d'une voix hystérique.

- Ne pense pas comme ça Lily ! Lui ordonna presque sa meilleure amie. Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir, pas tant qu'on n'aura pas la moindre information. Et tu dois avoir confiance en Albus et tous les autres, tu sais qu'ils vont faire n'importe quoi pour retrouver Ryan, tu le sais ! Et tu dois penser à Harry, lui aussi doit être bouleversé par la disparition de son jumeau ! Je sais bien que tout n'est pas rose avec lui, mais cette tragédie pourrait être l'occasion de vous rabibocher un peu, tu ne crois pas ?

La mère des jumeaux ne répondit rien à cela, car en ce moment très précis, elle était horrifiée des pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

_J'aurais préféré que ce soit Harry, plutôt que Ryan._

C'était la seule pensée qui lui martelait l'esprit, sans lui laisser le moindre répit.

Quel genre de mère était-elle donc pour penser cela ? Prête à sacrifier un de ses fils pour sauver l'autre ?

_Oui mais Ryan est tellement plus important qu'Harry_, souffla la toile en elle. _C'est le Survivant après tout ! Un Gryffondor, comme toi et James ! Harry est différent, lui il n'a rien à faire dans la famille Potter ! C'est un étranger, un Serpentard, un adepte de la magie noire, un Fourchelangue ! Et qui te dit qu'il n'a pas aidé Pettigrew, il déteste tellement son frère !_

Lily secoua avec acharnement la tête. Non, c'était impossible ! Il fallait qu'elle chasse ces horribles pensées de sa tête, qu'elle n'en parle à personne. C'était sous le coup de l'émotion, c'était la douleur de l'enlèvement de Ryan qui lui faisait perdre la tête, et rien d'autre.

Mais elle avait honte, terriblement honte.

Mais si ça pouvait la rassurer, Harry put constater que James Potter ressentait exactement la même chose que sa femme.

Quelques jours après l'horrible nouvelle, et alors que Rogue se trouvait à Square Grimmauld pour faire son rapport à Dumbledore, James trouva là une occasion de trouver un exutoire à toute la rage et la douleur qu'il ressentait en lui.

- Qu'est ce que Rogue voulait ? demanda alors son père d'une voix forte, en constatant la présence de son ennemi chez Sirius.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit avec lassitude Harry.

- Réponds-moi ! cria James, saisissant brusquement Harry par le collet. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? T'apprendre un peu plus de magie noire, c'est ça ! C'est ça ? Hurla-t-il.

- Tu es paranoïaque, cracha Harry, se débattant comme un beau diable. Quoi que Rogue me voulait, je le répète ça ne te regarde pas ! Lâche-moi maintenant.

James s'exécuta, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

- Tu mijotes quelque chose je le sens bien, finit-il par dire. Merlin que je regrette que ce ne soit pas toi qui ait été enlevé par Pettigrew. Crois-moi dans ce cas-là je n'aurais même pas levé le petit doigt pour te retrouver.

En prononçant ses mots, James se rendit compte qu'il avait été trop loin. Il le vit clairement. Les yeux de son fils qui s'agrandissaient sous le choc, les larmes qui apparaissaient bien malgré lui, son menton qui tremblait…et il eut terriblement honte.

Mais ce sentiment ne fut que fugace. La douleur d'avoir perdu Ryan, la peur qu'il soit trop tard, la toile qui resserrait son emprise…tout ça c'était trop pour lui, pour son pauvre petit cerveau. James Potter avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à faire face à ses sentiments et ses émotions, comme la majorité des hommes à vrai dire. Mais quand on y rajoutait un artefact qui vous aliénait et faisait de vous une autre personne qu'on aurait dit débarqué d'un très mauvais univers alternatif, alors là il ne restait plus grand espoir.

Cet été là, le point de non retour complet fut atteint entre James et Lily Potter, et leur fils Harry, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

L'enlèvement de Ryan cristallisa les angoisses et mauvais sentiments qu'ils cultivaient en eux depuis des années. Et bien entendu, Albus Dumbledore n'arrangea pas les choses en les confortant dans cet état d'esprit.

Il n'hésita pas, encore et encore à renforcer la toile, à supprimer toute pensée positive en faveur du véritable Survivant, à leur répéter qu'Harry était mauvais, et que surtout, il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance. Parce qu'il savait que Voldemort n'allait plus tarder désormais, parce que les choses allaient se précipiter et qu'un retour en arrière n'était plus possible.

Parce que la prophétie l'exigeait. Harry devait être détesté par sa mère, et honni par son père. Et Albus avait été trop loin dans la manipulation pour éprouver le moindre remord.

C'était pour le plus grand bien, ne cessait-il de se répéter, encore et encore.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait été trop loin que quand James renia son fils à la fin de la quatrième année. Puis quand Lily accusa Harry d'avoir tué Evana.

A ce moment là, il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur la toile. Il ne pouvait plus la resserrer ou la desserrer. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, hormis la supprimer. Mais ça, ce n'était pas encore possible. Il fallait attendre le bon moment, celui où l'Elu serait prêt.

Et la mort de Remus Lupin en fut l'occasion parfaite. Parce que de toute façon il n'aurait pu garder le secret plus longtemps. Et parce que désormais, Harry devait retrouver ses parents biologiques. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il avait détruit deux êtres humains, qui garderaient les séquelles de la toile de Thanatos toutes leurs vies. Mais il se rassurerait en se disant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et que le sacrifice de quelques personnes, au profit de la survie du plus grand nombre justifiait bien cela.

Quand à Lily et James Potter, il ne leur resterait que leurs yeux pour pleurer, pour regretter leurs actes passés, toutes ces années perdues, tout ce gâchis.

Parce que la fin justifie les moyens.


End file.
